Faça um Desejo
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: SwanQueen. Depois do retorno de Robin a Storybrook, Regina se sente triste e sozinha. Aproximando-se o aniversário da Rainha, Emma sugere uma festa surpresa. A Salvadora não quer mais vê-la triste e usa um feitiço para que o pedido, feito ao apagar as velas, se torne realidade. Não sabe Regina que o caminho para ver seu desejo realizado será bastante árduo.
1. Chapter 1

**FAÇA UM DESEJO**

 **Capítulo 01**

Não estava sendo um período fácil na vida de Regina. Robin Hood, depois de deixar a cidade de Storybrook e ido morar em Nova York para tratar da saúde da esposa, descobriu que esta, em verdade, não era sua falecida Marian, mas, em verdade, se tratava de Zelena disfarçada. O único objetivo da Bruxa Má do Oeste era o de fazer da vida da irmã um verdadeiro inferno e, desta vez, conseguira. Além de gerar a discórdia para o casal Robin e Regina, ainda fizera o homem escolher por ela, terminando o relacionamento com a morena e deixando a cidade, e depois escolher de novo, quando a Rainha fora até Nova York informar que Marian era uma impostora e o bandido não acreditou até a própria Zelena se revelar. Com esta quebra de confiança, somada a um bebê que estava a caminho, Regina se viu sem esperanças que o seu relacionamento pudesse voltar a ser como antes, pois jamais, por nenhum pó de fada no mundo, aceitaria ver o seu destino selado e atado a um homem para o qual ela não fosse a primeira opção.

Assim, suas semanas visitando Zelena na prisão sob o hospital, aturando as chamadas de Robin para perguntar como ela estava, bem como para saber da ruiva e do bebê, a estavam drenando todas as energias. Chegava em um ponto tão exaustivo que nem os dias da semana lembrava mais, exceto que precisava trabalhar o máximo possível para se ver suficientemente ocupada e não pensar em mais nada.

Enquanto isso, na Granny's, Henry tomava café conversando com a outra mãe:

\- Eu não sei, ela tem andado estranha, impaciente.

\- Eu percebi. Sei lá, ela não parece mais gostar dele como antes - Emma comentou mexendo a colher em seu café com a ponta do dedo, de forma displicente.

\- Ele foi um idiota - Henry comentou e a mãe o olhou de forma repreensiva, ao que o garoto insistiu. - Ele foi e você sabe que foi!

A Salvadora acabou dando de ombros, não havia como discordar do filho neste ponto, vira o quanto Regina havia sofrido, acompanhara de perto e se arrependia de não ter ajudado ainda mais, tão imersa estava nos seus próprios problemas.

\- Há alguma coisa que podemos fazer? - A loira perguntou.

\- Bem - Henry se pegou pensando -, amanhã é aniversário dela, podemos fazer uma festa surpresa.

\- Amanhã?! - Emma se via surpresa por não saber. - Por que não disse isso antes?

\- Sei lá, ela não gosta de comemorar aniversários e tal, mas eu acho que esse ano vai ser diferente com Lily - o garoto respondeu e inclinava o rosto para cima, mirando uma mesa um pouco mais distante, na qual a morena tomava um café com Malévola.

Emma olhou por cima do ombro, mas depois se voltou mais uma vez para o filho. Claro, depois de todas as reviravoltas com Robin, saber que tinha uma filha com um dragão havia sido a cereja do bolo na vida de Regina. A Rainha tentava se aproximar, mas Lilith parecia uma pessoa fechada, que não gostava muito de convívio social, sendo minimamente aberta apenas com a outra mãe, Malévola. Nessa história toda, o verdadeiro choque para Emma, além do fato de sua melhor amiga de infância ser filha da sua melhor amiga atual, foi o fato de saber que Regina gostava de mulheres. Regina gosta de mulheres, verbo no presente.

\- Mãe? - Henry a chamou de volta para a realidade. - Tudo bem?

\- Ah… - Ela se via procurando o que dizer depois de seus devaneios. - Eu acho que pode ser legal fazer uma festinha, sabe? Uma coisa mais em família. Pode ajudar a distrair ela um pouco de Robin.

\- Legal! - O garoto concordou feliz, já pegando o celular e mandando uma mensagem para Lily, que, mesmo tão perto, respondeu com uma outra mensagem de "joinha".

Eles tiveram uma noite para organizar como fariam tudo, já deixando arquitetado para o dia seguinte. Não seria difícil, Regina saía para trabalhar cedo, deixando o filho na escola, exceto nos finais de semana, o que era o caso. Henry ficava sozinho em casa, não era complicado abrir a porta para Emma e Mary. Juntos, os três se encarregavam de arrumar a casa com fitas e balões, além de cozinharem salgados e doces. Lily só chegou de tarde, trazendo grades de cerveja, bem como garrafas de vinho e sidra.

\- Espero que tenha comprado correto - ela disse guardando tudo na cozinha com Emma. - Quem é que toma vinho de maçã?

\- Sua mãe - a Salvadora respondeu lembrando da primeira noite que passara naquela cidade. - Definitivamente sua mãe.

A noite começava a cair e nem sinal de Regina chegar. Henry então mandou uma mensagem dizendo que havia feito jantar para ela. Não demorou muito, veio uma resposta pedindo desculpas e que ele comesse sozinho, pois ela iria demorar na prefeitura. Ele olhava meio perdido quanto ao que fazer. Lily então tomou o celular da mão dele e digitou, enviando a mensagem e depois mostrando para o garoto o que havia feito.

\- É assim que se toca o terror - ela disse.

Henry lia e abria muito os olhos:

\- Ela vai surtar!

\- A ideia é essa, né? Que ela venha pra casa!

Lilith havia escrito que Henry havia explodido o fogão ao cozinhar e que agora a casa estava parcialmente destruída. Foi o suficiente para Regina surgir em sua fumaça roxa no meio da sala, já procurando por Henry, enquanto os presentes gritavam ao mesmo tempo:

\- Surpresa!

A Rainha se via confusa, muito confusa, olhando das caras felizes até a faixa de feliz aniversário na parede. Agora fazia sentido, havia esquecido que dia era aquele. Henry foi o primeiro a abraçá-la.

\- Feliz aniversário, mãe - ele disse com carinho. - E desculpa pela mensagem. Lily inventou uma mentira para que você viesse logo para casa.

A vontade de reprovar o gesto era grande, mas a própria Regina reconhecia que estava em falta com a sua família, então deu um beijo no rosto do filho e depois se voltou para Lily, usando daquela distância estranha que havia entre as duas, uma certa desconfiança causada por uma adaga e sangue com trevas:

\- Obrigada - a Rainha agradeceu.

\- Nada - Lily falava também sem jeito, ao que já se escondia numa lata de cerveja para não ter que continuar com o diálogo. Se para Regina aquilo era difícil e estranho, para a moça era muito pior.

Os Charming vinham também parabenizá-la, Malévola, Emma deixava todos virem, sabia que eles possuíam laços antigos, desde antes dela própria nascer, e que deveria respeitar. Por último se deixou chegar perto.

\- Feliz aniversário - a loira falou.

Regina já estava com os olhos vermelhos de quem lutava para não chorar. Não sabia lidar com situações em que era lembrada, em que era amada e acolhida, cercada de pessoas que se importavam com ela. Sorriu para a Salvadora e disse de forma genuína:

\- Obrigada. De verdade.

E aquela expressão, aquelas palavras, encheram o peito de Emma de uma alegria sem tamanho, um calor único, mesmo quando Hook chegou por trás dela e entregou uma lata de cerveja enquanto passava a mão em sua cintura.

Mary servia as bebidas em uma mesa, ao que fazia questão dela mesma entregar uma taça de sidra para a madrasta:

\- Estivemos preocupados com você, sabe?

Mas Regina não parecia querer conversar, ao que tomava um longo gole de álcool e dizia de sua forma dissimulada:

\- Não há com o que se preocupar. Já passei por coisas piores, isso também vai passar e, em algum momento, vai acabar.

Mas a Princesa olhava de uma forma desconfiada, especialmente quando tais palavras vinham de alguém que guardou rancor dela por quase quarenta anos. Desistia de argumentar e optava por seguir a abordagem mais branda, tocando no braço dela:

\- Você quem sabe, estamos aqui para qualquer coisa.

Neste momento, Henry vinha da cozinha trazendo um bolo coberto de glacê branco e com inscrições em roxo de feliz aniversário. Uma vela vinha acesa em cima e o garoto puxava a canção de parabéns, que era acompanhada pelos demais. Regina começava a chorar, verdadeiramente emocionada com tanto cuidado por parte do filho e dos amigos. Quando eles terminaram, o garoto disse:

\- Faça um desejo!

Regina olhou para ele e depois para os lados, um tanto perdida quanto ao que deveria pedir. O que poderia desejar? Havia tantas coisas que queria para si, para os outros, se pegava incapaz de decidir algo, mesmo que aquele fosse apenas um costume, um hábito. Não era como se nada fosse se realizar. Então fechou os olhos, refletiu o que queria e assoprou. Todos aplaudiram, gritos e assobios eram escutados. Ninguém reparou quando Emma, instantes antes de Regina apagar a vela, moveu os dedos e embutiu no objeto uma poderosa magia. Ninguém precisava saber que a Salvadora via necessidade de dar essa ajudinha ao destino da morena e permitir que ao menos alguma alegria fosse realizada. Preferia assim, manter os seus atos em segredo, até porque imaginava que a Rainha não fosse gostar do atrevimento.

A festa prosseguiu tranquila, cheia de momentos felizes, pessoas alegres compartilhando bons momentos. Era bom, era exatamente o que Regina precisava para tirar a sua mente do lugar sombrio em que estava passando a maior parte do tempo.

Quando já era tarde o bastante, os convidados, que já eram de casa demais para se considerarem de tal forma, ajudaram a arrumar tudo, sendo grande parte feito por Malévola utilizando sua magia. Restando apenas a Rainha e Henry na casa, se despediram pela noite:

\- Espero que tenha se divertido - ele disse para a mãe.

\- Eu me diverti sim, muito obrigada. Você teve uma excelente ideia - ela respondeu.

\- Na verdade, foi ideia de minha mãe - ele se referia a Emma. - Ela se importa bastante com você, sabe?

Não era bem uma novidade, mas era gostoso de saber que, mesmo depois de tantas brigas, tantos problemas e alguns murros, as duas finalmente se viam em condições de conviverem juntas e partilharem a felicidade que era ter aquele menino em suas vidas. Regina o beijou no rosto e se despediu:

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite - ele respondeu.

Assim, cada um rumou para o próprio quarto.

Deitar em sua cama nem sempre fora fácil para a Rainha, especialmente com tantos pensamentos barulhentos que costumavam assombrar sua mente e os seus sonhos, memórias de tempos melhores que não retornariam, de piores que não pareciam ter fim. No entanto, nada disso tornava o momento atual mais agradável. Repetia para si mesma que isso ia passar, como parte do seu novo cuidado em ser positiva em vez de se deixar levar e consumir pelas trevas. Tinha motivos pelos quais viver, pelos quais ser boa, mas, em momentos assim, era difícil se manter inabalável.

Então lembrava de Robin e de como fora feliz com ele, sentindo aqueles braços fortes ao redor de seu corpo, o calor contra a sua pele. E chorava. Ela chorava quase todas as noites, quando ninguém poderia ver ou saber, se entregava àquele pouquinho de desespero que se permitia, apenas o suficiente para expurgar os sentimentos negativos e conseguir levantar da cama na manhã seguinte.

Felizmente, em algum momento, o sono vinha, levando embora o cansaço e, quando sem sonhos, repleto de calma e paz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Os dias se passavam, hora após hora, repetitivos, maçantes, dolorosamente iguais. Regina acordava, ia para a Prefeitura, tirava o intervalo de almoço para ir até o hospital, procurava saber de Zelena, porém não chegava a ver a irmã, depois voltava para terminar o trabalho, saindo apenas em tempo de pegar Henry na escola e fazer o jantar.

Era mesmo um alívio quando havia uma mudança, qualquer que fosse, geralmente marcada pelas companhias para a refeição. Henry, sempre tão atencioso, chamava por vezes Emma, Mary e David para o jantar, ou apenas a loira, ou ela e Hook. Quando tinha mais sucesso com o seu poder de persuasão, conseguia chamar Lilith, mas a moça ainda se sentia bastante desconfortável e ou arranjava algo melhor para fazer, como sair voando pela cidade a noite em sua forma draconiana, ou só ia se fosse acompanhada da outra mãe. Em verdade, a situação toda ainda era nova para os quatro ali, mas tentavam se adaptar, especialmente Henry, que estava gostando da ideia de ter uma irmã mais velha. Lily era boa com ele, quando acabavam de comer, iam jogar no PlayStation ou ver algum filme com excesso de violência explícita. Regina e Malévola ficavam muitas vezes sozinhas, mas sequer tocavam naquele assunto. A garota era o pequeno milagre das duas e manteriam as coisas assim.

A Rainha estava tirando a mesa, depois das visitas irem embora, limpando tudo enquanto Henry lavava os pratos, quando escutou uma explosão ao longe. Correu para a janela, havia um incêndio vindo da floresta da cidade.

\- Mãe! - O filho a chamou saindo da cozinha com as mãos ainda molhadas.

\- Ligue para sua mãe, diga que me encontre lá - Regina falou sem pensar duas vezes.

Usando sua magia, a morena desapareceu de dentro de sua casa e surgiu na estrada entre as árvores, não muito distante do ponto em que escutara a explosão. Ela viu, mesmo que de longe, no centro da clareira, em meio ao acampamento pertencente aos Merry Men, o imenso dragão negro de muitos chifres.

\- Lily! - A Rainha gritou de longe, avançando sem se importar com as chamas.

Flechas voavam, espadas eram brandidas, cordas e muito fogo e gritos. Regina parou diante de Robin Hood e disse elevando a voz:

\- Faça-os parar! Estão assustando ela!

Mas ele fazia uma expressão confusa:

\- Assustando ela?! Ela quem invadiu o acampamento e começou a queimar tudo! Estamos tentando contê-la para que não machuque ninguém!

Lilith soltava um intenso rugido, que fazia até mesmo o sangue de Regina gelar. Alguma coisa ali era estranha. Emma estacionou o fusca amarelo próximo e veio correndo na direção da Prefeita tão logo a viu:

\- Regina! O que está havendo?

\- É Lily, parece que ela está fora de controle.

Tão logo foi dada a resposta pela morena, um jato de chamas voou na direção dos três, ao que Robin puxou as mulheres para que se abaixassem. Emma também estranhava o comportamento da amiga:

\- Temos que dar um jeito nisso. Como se para um dragão?

A resposta veio em forma de uma nuvem veloz. As trevas caíram do céu em um par de grandes asas, pousando sobre Lilith com o corpo de um segundo dragão, muito maior e mais ameaçador, mas que até Emma já conhecia. Com uma pata sobre o pescoço, Malévola imobilizava a filha sem dificuldades, ainda que esta se debatesse bastante para tentar se soltar. Uma névoa escura cobriu as duas criaturas e, no lugar em que estiveram, apareciam suas formas humanas, Lily já devidamente amarrada, conduzida pela mãe.

\- Que diabos está havendo aqui?! - Malévola perguntou impaciente, seu olhar fixo em Robin como se fosse atacá-lo na jugular a qualquer instante.

\- Ela chegou e começou a queimar tudo! - Ele respondeu em igual tom.

Antes que começassem mais uma briga, Regina já se colocava entre os dois:

\- Hey! Hey! Parem já com isso! - E olhava bem de um para o outro, repreendendo a ambos.

Já Emma, tomava uma postura um tanto diferente, reparando em Lily, que estava bastante quieta:

\- Você está bem? - E tocava no ombro da amiga. Mas a outra não respondia. - Hey, vocês três, acho que vão querer ver isso.

Regina então chegou mais perto da filha, levantando o rosto dela para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, ao que a moça começou a falar:

\- Nada mal, achei que fosse ser capaz sem a ajuda da lagartixa voadora, mas, pelo visto, continua fraca, irmãzinha.

Aquela poderia ser a voz de Lilith, mas certamente não eram da moça as palavras. A Rainha fez um som de desgosto, de raiva antes de comentar:

\- Zelena. Onde está o coração dela?

A voz de Lily saiu como uma risada. Era claro que Regina percebera, a única e mais simples explicação possível para a filha ter atacado sem motivo, invadido exatamente o acampamento de Robin Hood. Seria o tipo de coisa que a Bruxa Má do Oeste gostaria de usar para provocar o caos e atingir a irmã em mais de uma maneira.

\- Me encontre no cemitério, diante da cripta da família - Zelena proferiu pelo fantoche. - Venha, mas sem suas amiguinhas, certo? Vamos ter um momento só você e eu e, quem sabe, eu te devolva o coração dela. Tenho um acordo que você vai achar interessante.

\- E por que eu confiaria em você? - A outra já perguntava desconfiada.

Então veio um grito. A garota levava as mãos ao peito como tomada de uma sensação excruciante de dor. Subitamente, cessou. Lilith estava como num estado de transe, quieta, provavelmente obedecendo alguma ordem enviada pela outra para que não expressasse reação e, dessa forma, deixasse Regina sob uma pressão ainda maior para ceder. A Rainha olhou nervosa para a filha e depois respirou fundo, mirando Emma:

\- Você cuida das coisas aqui, certo?

A Salvadora nem argumentou, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva. Embora fosse do seu feitio se opor e insistir em ir junto com a morena, não tinha a intenção de se meter na relação que já era bastante conturbada. Foi Malévola quem se manifestou, bastante revoltada:

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? Essa mulher é louca, está te levando para uma armadilha!

\- Você acha que eu não sei? - Regina ficava nervosa. - Mas eu não vou arriscar. Se ela está mesmo disposta a machucar Lily, eu vou atrás e eu vou recuperar o coração.

A Rainha dava as costas já para sair dali, mas Robin a segurava pelo braço e puxava para dizer:

\- Eu vou com você.

Mas ela não parecia receber muito bem, pois olhava para a mão que a prendia e se desvencilhava como se isso a machucasse, falando com uma voz triste:

\- Vocês escutaram, eu vou sozinha.

Com essas palavras finais, Regina desapareceu no ar, deixando os outros para trás. Ela surgia de novo no cemitério, um lugar frio e pouco iluminado na noite. Olhava para os lados, ao que encontrava, diante da entrada de seu cofre, os cabelos vermelhos reluzentes sob a lua:

\- Foi rápida - Zelena a provocava. - Se importa mesmo.

\- Me entregue o coração - a morena era bem direta.

\- Não vai nem perguntar como eu o consegui? - Continuava. - Dragões são meio idiotas, especialmente os filhotes, sem a mãe… Bem… - Ela queria ferir com as palavras e as escolhia bem. - Não é como se você fosse realmente mãe dela, não é? Você nem sabia que ela existia, Malévola omitiu a existência de Lilith o tempo todo e tudo para que? Para que você não usasse o coração do bebê para lançar a Maldição das Trevas! Você é mesmo a mãe da década.

Regina deu um passo a frente, fechando o punho e apertando os dedos, se segurando para não dar um murro na irmã ou lançar um feitiço. O nervosismo não passou despercebido por Zelena, que deu um passo para trás e tirou o coração brilhante de seu bolso, exibindo-o diante de si, quase como um escudo para que não fosse atacada.

\- Não se atreva! - Ela sabia muito bem como fazer cada movimento naquele jogo. - E também não vai querer machucar o meu bebê, o bebê de Robin - e pegava na própria barriga, cada vez maior.

Era necessário um auto-controle que nem a Rainha sabia que seria capaz, porém a visão do órgão pulsante diante de si e a memória do que aquilo era capaz faziam com que se contivesse. Respirou fundo e perguntou quase entredentes:

\- O que você quer?

\- Primeiro, eu não quero mais voltar para aquela cela - a ruiva respondeu. - Aquele lugar fede e não estava me fazendo bem, ou ao bebê, passar o dia todo sentada e entediada. Grávidas precisam de exercícios, não que você algum dia vá saber disso.

Zelena não perdia a chance de alfinetar, ao que a Rainha cruzava os braços cheia de ódio. A mais velha então continuou:

\- Não foi fácil escapar, mas você sabe, coiotes são capazes de arrancar a própria pata quando ficam presos em armadilhas.

\- Vá direto ao ponto - a outra insistiu.

\- Você não tem graça - ela queria prolongar o momento e não gostava da falta de interesse. - Pois bem, eu proponho uma troca, algo justo.

\- Difícil escutar as palavras "troca" e "justo" na mesma frase e ainda acreditar - interferiu, já acostumada com os acordos firmados por Gold.

\- Não, mas este aqui será equivalente. Veja, eu vou te devolver o coração da sua querida filha, aquela que você acabou de ter de volta, e, de bônus, ainda vou te deixar em paz. Vou retornar para a minha casa na fazenda, ter o meu bebê, e deixar você e aquele ladrãozinho livres para ter o seu final feliz ou sei lá o que vocês querem agora um do outro.

A proposta parecia atraente, até boa demais, a se julgar com base em tudo que já havia passado para se ver livre da ruiva. Regina ergueu uma sobrancelha, nada tão bom viria de graça, ou então aquela era realmente uma armadilha:

\- E qual é a contrapartida?

Zelena sorriu ao dizer:

\- Sempre tão cética. Parece até que não confia em mim.

\- E você já me deu motivos do contrário? - A enfrentava.

\- Dessa vez pretendo manter a minha palavra. Vamos nos ater estritamente aos termos do acordo. Eu só quero viver com o meu bebê e deixar tudo isso daqui para trás.

As palavras até pareciam sinceras, o que, de uma forma estranha, quase tocou Regina. Mas não era para tanto, ao que lembrava de todas as coisas ruins que a irmã lhe fizera ao olhar para a barriga proeminente. Pigarreou:

\- Continue. O que tenho que trocar?

E a outra não hesitou em responder:

\- Um dia de sua vida.

Foi automático para Regina rir com aquela frase:

\- Você está louca! Eu já vi esse filme. Você vai me pedir um dia, um dia que eu não lembre, vai tomar o dia que eu nasci e vai fazer com que todos se esqueçam de mim. Pois tente novamente, eu não vou cair nessa.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e disse com desdém:

\- Você acha mesmo que eu seria tão previsível? Não sou idiota, mas eu sei o custo do que estou oferecendo e o que preciso pedir para que se torne equivalente - ao menos isso significava também que havia passado bastante tempo com Gold para aprender. Respirou fundo e tornou a explicar. - Eu quero um dia futuro, que você ainda não viveu. Você vai me dar vinte e quatro horas, de meio-dia até meio-dia, período em que eu vou ter controle de sua vida. Também vou ficar com as suas memórias desse dia.

Regina escutou atentamente, o que não significava que estava feliz:

\- Para você poder me torturar a vontade?

\- Você não vai saber, não é? - Zelena provocou. - Ou melhor, saber vai, durante, mas depois não vai lembrar de nada. Então não faz diferença.

Esta era a pegadinha então. A Rainha mordeu o interior do lábio, o termo raiva não seria suficiente para descrever o que sentia neste momento, nenhuma palavra o seria além de "impotente". Sabia que era um risco, um imenso risco, confiar a sua mente, o seu corpo àquela mulher. Não esperava menos do que uma lenta e longa sessão de tortura. Valeria a troca? Lily era sua filha, devia isso a ela e também a Malévola, depois que fora por conta da sua Maldição das Trevas que acabara por afastar a dragoa do ovo. Lembrou de Greg e Tamara. Suas mãos tremiam com o pensamento nos dois dias de eletrochoques. Fechou os dedos de novo em punhos.

\- E então? - A ruiva a cobrava. - Qual a sua resposta?

 **N.A.: Eu não mordo, podem comentar. .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

\- Eu aceito.

As palavras de Regina flutuaram no ar gélido da noite, acompanhadas de um largo sorriso da Bruxa Má do Oeste. Zelena então simplesmente jogou para a irmã o coração que estivera o tempo todo entre os seus dedos, fazendo-o de uma forma indelicada, porém certeira para que, com sua destreza avançada, a morena pudesse pegá-lo no ar sem causar danos.

\- Estamos então acertadas. Não esqueça do nosso trato - a ruiva reiterou. - Estou voltando para a minha casa. Minha parte já está cumprida.

Foi a vez da mais velha sumir na escuridão, deixando para trás apenas um leve rastro de fumaça verde e mágica, até não restar mais nada. Regina ainda observava o ponto do qual a irmã havia desaparecido, como se esperasse por um retorno, por uma armadilha, mas nada veio. De fato, realmente parecia ser apenas aquilo, uma estratégia para lhe roubar um dia da vida. Um arrepio ruim percorreu a sua espinha, algo como um mau pressentimento, mas não era o momento de se preocupar com isso, havia coisas mais importantes a fazer.

A Rainha então se dirigiu para casa, deixando o cemitério para trás e surgindo diante de sua mansão, cujas luzes internas estavam acesas e ela podia ver movimento do lado de dentro. Passando da porta, notava que as pessoas se reuniam na sala. Lily sentada no sofá, quieta como um manequim, Malévola ao lado da filha, Emma andado nervosa de um lado para o outro, checando o celular, enquanto Henry a olhava como se pedisse para parar. Robin aguardava encostado na lareira, a cabeça baixa, um aspecto triste, até que ergueu o olhar e mirou diretamente a morena que acabava de entrar na casa.

\- Regina! - Ele a chamou, fazendo todos virarem as cabeças enquanto ia em direção a ela, tocando-a nas mãos.

O coração dela disparou, uma onda forte de adrenalina, mas que tão logo veio, também veio a dor, as lembranças, seu objetivo. Se desvencilhou com um sorriso forçado, tentando não parecer rude, mas apenas focada, preocupada com outras coisas que considerava mais importantes. Se voltou para Lilith, sentando do outro lado desta, ao que perguntou:

\- Como ela está?

\- Não falou ou fez mais nada desde que você saiu - Malévola respondeu.

Emma interveio sem esperar por mais nada:

\- Este é o coração dela? - Olhava o órgão brilhante entre os dedos da outra.

\- Sim - Regina respondeu sem querer entrar em muitos detalhes.

Desta forma, a Rainha segurou o coração de uma maneira firme e o pressionou contra o peito da filha, usando a sua magia para que o órgão pudesse penetrar e se assentar no local a que pertencia. Durou apenas um instante e Lily inspirava com força antes mesmo de Regina afastar a mão vazia. A jovem tossiu, reagindo um pouco assustada, confusa, como se estivesse reprimindo reações havia tempo demais e agora sentisse todas de uma só vez. Malévola não esperou e logo a envolvia em um forte abraço.

\- Está tudo bem, você está de volta.

Esta cena, ter Lilith de volta a salvo, ver Malévola feliz em estar mais uma vez com a filha, era o suficiente para Regina saber no fundo de sua alma que, não importasse o preço que teria que pagar na troca com Zelena, havia valido a pena e até pagaria de novo. Emma sorriu, passando um braço ao redor de Henry, conseguia bem se ver naquela situação, ainda mais que o filho já fora sequestrado. Apertava um pouco demais, o que fazia Henry se afastar e ir para o lado da mãe morena, tocando-a no ombro, uma forma de solidariedade, pois Mal parava de abraçar Lily, mas a irmã parecia só reconhecer de verdade a existência da mãe dragoa.

Tudo parecia estar devidamente resolvido, ou ao menos dentro dos conformes, porém, havia um pequeno detalhe.

\- O que Zelena queria com você? - Robin finalmente quebrou o silêncio para perguntar, sua real preocupação era com Regina.

A Rainha pareceu claramente incomodada com aquela lembrança, ainda mais que as outras pessoas ali pareciam ter se esquecido, ou ao menos não temporariamente não trariam o assunto a tona. A morena se ajeitou no sofá, ao que inspirou fundo e deixou a coluna ereta, uma pose digna da realeza, sua postura para tratar de situações incômodas:

\- Minha irmã queria que eu a deixasse voltar para a fazenda, nada de mais. Eu deixei. Zelena está lá, com o bebê, você pode visitá-la, acredito - o final veio em um ácido acréscimo, deixando os seus lábios antes mesmo que Regina pudesse refletir e parar.

O homem não pareceu se incomodar, mas o ambiente se tornou pesado, ao que a Rainha se ergueu do sofá e foi para a cozinha, a desculpa de ir preparar uma taça de vinho para si. Parada diante do balcão estava, pousando a garrafa na pedra, quando sentiu uma mão firme, forte, tocando no seu braço. Virou-se de imediato e Robin estava ali, tão perto, incomodamente perto.

\- Me deixe te ajudar a lidar com Zelena - ele disse. - Ela também é problema meu.

\- Ela é minha irmã, sempre será um problema meu - Regina falou de forma defensiva, deslizando para o lado de forma a se afastar, mas ele foi atrás, ao que ela o olhou já com uma pontada de raiva, de rancor. - Eu não fui sua primeira opção.

\- Eu não sabia - ele argumentou. - Se eu soubesse…

\- Não importa se soubesse, eu não fui sua primeira opção - suas palavras saíam o mais firme que conseguia. - Não vou ficar com alguém que me trata como a amante e ainda me vê como prêmio de consolação. Sou melhor do que isso.

Aquela frase era a mesma que dissera para Emma e sabia que ela também merecia ouvir, merecia se amar e ser amada de verdade, muito mais do que aquele homem era capaz de oferecer. Robin deu um passo para trás e abaixou a cabeça, aparentava estar pensativo, talvez arrependido, Regina não saberia, pois ia em direção à sala e o deixava para trás, ao que Malévola e Lilith vinham em sua direção. A feiticeira disse:

\- Muito obrigada por tudo.

Olhou-a de uma forma penetrante e então abraçou a Rainha, ao que sussurrou em seu ouvido. Quando se afastaram, Regina a mirou de volta com um sorriso fraco, mas carregado de bastante carinho. Comentou apenas:

\- Está tudo sob controle. Eu juro.

\- Bom mesmo que esteja - e a dragoa reparava mais além, na direção da cozinha, antes de se voltar mais uma vez para a Rainha. - Me avise se precisar de qualquer coisa.

\- Avisarei sim, obrigada.

Com um passar delicado de dedos, as duas se despediram. Lilith acenou ainda um pouco distante da mãe morena, sem ser capaz de agradecer pelo que havia feito, mas esboçando um sorriso, o que, para Regina, já significava bastante. As duas dragoas foram então embora e, quando a Rainha retornou para a cozinha, Robin também já havia deixado a casa pela porta dos fundos, o que a deixava em sentimentos conflitantes, mas, majoritariamente, aliviada.

Colocou as duas mãos sobre o balcão e só aí percebeu que tremia. O que estava fazendo com a sua vida? Cortando sua alma em pedaços e distribuindo para tentar salvar todo mundo, satisfazer todo mundo. Ninguém pensava como ela estava? Como ela se sentia?

\- Henry foi para a cama - a voz de Emma veio de suas costas, mas ela não reagiu, o que levou a loira a insistir. - Regina? - Podia perceber que algo não estava certo. - Está tudo bem?

Só então a Rainha se virou, cruzando os braços diante do peito, os punhos cerrados e escondidos junto ao corpo para que não demonstrassem que estava a beira de um colapso de nervos. Inspirou fundo e só então, com um mínimo de controle de si própria, respondeu:

\- Certo, obrigada.

Não falaria sobre si, reduzindo o diálogo ao primeiro tópico, pois Henry era do interesse de ambas. A estratégia não passou despercebida por Emma, que foi chegando cada vez mais perto, até se encostar de forma displicente no balcão central da cozinha, um tanto perto da dona da casa. A Salvadora então insistiu:

\- Tem certeza? Eu sei que estava conversando com Robin. Não posso ajudar muito, mas eu posso ouvir, sabe? - Tentava fazer algo pela outra.

Regina deixou escapar um riso desdenhoso, aquela era uma situação irônica e o mal em seu coração tendia a aflorar em tais momentos. Foi preciso dizer para si mesma muitas vezes que Emma não tinha culpa, que estava apenas sendo uma boa amiga, para que se visse em condições adequadas de falar:

\- Eu sei resolver a situação, pode deixar comigo.

Mas não foi uma resposta suficiente para a loira, que se tornava mais ousada, além de dar um passo à frente:

\- Não! Não, você claramente não está sabendo resolver, ou não estaria com essa cara!

\- Que cara? - A Rainha se tornava agressiva. - Vamos, me diga que cara eu estou?

Isto fazia Emma recuar um pouco em sua abordagem, mas nem por isso deixava de responder à pergunta:

\- De infeliz! Você tem uma família linda, gente que se importa com você, não deveria se deixar incomodar pelo que um homem…

Mais uma vez o riso de desdém, com o qual Regina a interrompeu:

\- Então você acha que é isso? Acha que estou assim apenas por causa de macho?

\- Eu sei que você tem um histórico de não lidar bem com um coração partido - a Salvadora lançou a carta "Daniel".

Regina parou, um tanto sem reação depois de ter o argumento esfregado em sua cara, devia mesmo estar parecendo patética se o seu passado precisava ser trazido à tona daquela forma. Descruzou os braços e pegou a taça de vinho atrás de si, tomando um longo gole, não como se pudesse relaxar, mas como se aquela conversa estivesse incômoda o suficiente para apenas desejar que a outra fosse embora. Talvez Emma tenha percebido, pois deu mais um passo à frente, até que ficaram próximas, quando a Rainha a olhou bem nos olhos e disse:

\- Meu final feliz não é um homem, é finalmente me sentir em casa no mundo.

\- E o que te impede de sentir assim?

A Salvadora perguntou, ao que timidamente levantava a mão e a pousava no braço da outra, uma forma de tentar transferir conforto e confiança. Sentia o tecido da manga da camisa que a Rainha usava, mas também um leve calor que vinha de sua pele, acompanhado de um suave formigar. Seria a falta de hábito em terem contato, ou talvez magia percorrendo entre ambas? De qualquer forma, não soltaria. O silêncio foi se prolongando e Emma ficava nervosa se estava indo longe demais, até que Regina começou a falar:

\- Zelena tem sido difícil, muito complicado de ter uma vida normal com uma irmã como ela. Mas nem só ela. Robin, o que ele fez… - Era difícil falar. - Ainda não consigo processar. E Lilith… - A voz embargava. - Eu tento tanto, tanto que ela me perdoe de lançar a Maldição, que me perdoe de tirar a chance de ter uma família…

Subitamente não havia mais palavras, apenas dor, lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto e, para a surpresa absoluta da Rainha, foi daí que veio algo bom. Quando se deu conta, Emma estava passando os braços ao redor de seu corpo, apertando-a junto a si, num gesto que transmitia mais do que carinho, era suporte, solidariedade e o desejo de ajudar. Algo lhe dizia, enquanto afundava o rosto naqueles cabelos loiros, que tudo ficaria bem, pois talvez este fosse o grande efeito que os Salvadores produziam nas pessoas: Davam esperanças.

Fora bom colocar tais sentimentos para fora, havia dado novas energias que Regina precisava para aguentar os dias que se seguiram.

Estivera em uma visita, havia deixado o escritório para fazer uma vistoria na estação de luz e, quando retornou para a sua sala na prefeitura, em pleno horário de almoço, lá estava Zelena. A ruiva estava bem a vontade, sentada na mesa da irmã enquanto segurava um porta-retrato em mãos.

\- Sabe, eu sempre invejei pessoas que vinham de famílias felizes - a ruiva comentou colocando a foto de Henry de volta no lugar.

\- Não me surpreende - a Rainha respondeu olhando com clara desaprovação o gesto da irmã. - O que faz sentada no meu lugar? Saia daí.

Zelena revirou os olhos e realmente se levantou da cadeira, indo em direção à morena e estendendo a mão para ela. O gesto era explícito o suficiente para Regina entender do que aquilo se tratava, mas não a impedia de acender um certo receio, ao que olhava da mão aos olhos verdes da outra.

\- Ora, vamos, já fizemos o nosso acerto, não vai dar pra trás agora, vai?

Era mais do que uma provocação, era um desafio, algo que a Rainha jamais poderia tolerar. Não, ela enfrentaria o que tivesse que ser, pelo tempo que tivesse que ser, tendo em sua mente a lembrança de Lilith no momento em que devolvera o coração, sabendo que a filha estava fora de perigo e que a irmã a deixaria em paz.

\- Vinte e quatro horas, certo? - Regina confirmou.

\- Sim. Suas próximas vinte e quatro horas me pertencem - Zelena confirmou.

Com os termos reiterados, a morena pegou na mão da irmã e as duas desapareceram do escritório sem deixar qualquer rastro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

O celular tocou com o despertador e Regina acordou assustada, sentando-se de imediato. Onde estava? Olhou ao redor, era noite e estava em seu quarto, sobre a própria cama, sozinha. Pegou o aparelho telefônico, agora era saber "quando" estava. Havia se passado um dia e mais algumas horas, tempo que suspeitava ter estado dormindo, o que fazia sentido depois de vinte e quatro horas acordada. Suspirou, ao menos estava viva. Levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro, tirando o pijama e se inspecionando diante do espelho. Nenhuma marca aparente, nada de dor também, mas isto queria dizer pouco no ramo da magia. Debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, tentava se lembrar, mas vinha apenas o vazio das memórias, totalmente apagadas. Queria mesmo se lembrar? Valeria a pena? Não, talvez fosse melhor assim e enterrar seja lá o que tivesse acontecido.

Esta resolução acompanhou os dias que se seguiram ao trato com Zelena. A Rainha não contou para ninguém sobre o acordo e ela própria não gostava de se pegar pensando sobre o assunto. Aparentemente não houvera consequências, seja lá o que a irmã desequilibrada fizera, permaneceu isolado naquele espaço de tempo, então não havia problemas em omitir. Neste espaço de tempo, a morena parecia mais tranquila, ou ao menos mais segura de suas resoluções, visto que havia um problema a menos em sua interminável lista.

\- Regina, precisamos conversar - a porta do escritório se abriu e Robin foi direto passando.

Não era um hábito que a Rainha aprovasse, muito pelo contrário, mas era um que jamais havia repreendido, pelo que se arrependia bastante atualmente. Fechou a agenda em que fazia anotações e voltou sua atenção para o caçador:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Zelena… - Ele começava a falar, ficava desconfortável em trazer o assunto, ao que colocava as mãos nos bolsos e mexia de forma automática. - Ela está dificultando para que eu possa ver o bebê.

\- Isto é problema seu e dela, não? - A frieza vinha junto com as palavras.

\- Ela é sua irmã, achei que pudesse…

\- Achou errado - o interrompeu. - O filho é seu e foi você quem viveu meses com ela. Eu não vou me meter nisso mais do que já me meti.

Não desejava dar qualquer continuidade ao diálogo, ao que se levantou de sua cadeira e se colocou a andar em direção a porta. Imediatamente Robin tocou-a de forma delicada no braço, uma forma de pedir para que ela parasse, mas a Rainha reagiu como se nem ao menos sentisse, ao que abriu a passagem em um convite para que o homem se retirasse. Ele também não argumentou mais, deixando a sala. Quando a porta se fechou e Regina foi procurar conforto no fundo de um copo de uísque, percebeu que doera bem menos do que esperava.

Seu celular apitou com uma mensagem enviada por Emma, convidando para tomar café na Granny's, ao que respondeu com uma contra-proposta para tequila no Rabbit Hole. Demorou alguns minutos até que a loira dissesse que estava com os pais e Hook o que, na opinião de Regina, era querer cortar os pulsos. Decidiu continuar no trabalho, o que significaria mais anotações, livros e bebida, se não fosse por Henry também mandar uma mensagem pedindo que ela não demorasse. Sem energias para negar, acabou aceitando.

Minutos depois, a Rainha chegava à lanchonete, nenhuma vontade de fazer nada, mas continuando a existir pela pura força do hábito. O lugar estava cheio, ao que a família não conseguia a habitual mesa redonda, a única em que cabiam todos. Desta forma, Emma, Mary e Henry estavam numa mesa para quatro pessoas, ao que Regina pegou o último lugar.

\- Achei que não fosse vir! - Mary comentou para a madrasta. - Como vão as coisas no serviço?

\- Caóticas - a Prefeita respondeu. - Dr. Whale está tendo problemas no hospital, parece que há um surto de virose na cidade.

\- Que tipo de virose? - Emma perguntou.

\- Ele não me passou detalhes, mas descreveu intensas dores de cabeça - Regina falou, ao que deu de ombros.

\- Médicos falam que tudo é virose - a loira pontuou sem grandes preocupações.

\- Eu não sei, só sei que o diploma de Whale foi criado por mim, então não confiaria plenamente nas habilidades dele.

Mary estava pronta para dar uma opinião em favor do médico quando David se aproximou com dois milk-shakes, ao que ela preferiu não comentar, visto que o marido se sentira muito incomodado por ela ter saído com o médico durante a Maldição.

\- Sobre o que estão falando? - Ele perguntou pousando uma bebida diante da esposa e outra da filha.

\- Parece que há uma virose pela cidade - Mary foi quem respondeu. - Tome cuidado.

\- Foi Whale quem diagnosticou? Eu não me preocuparia - ele disse rindo. Tocou no ombro de Regina e então perguntou. - Quer que eu traga algo? Ruby está bem ocupada hoje e eu e Hook estamos sentados no balcão.

\- Um café, por favor - a Rainha respondeu.

\- Café? - Henry estranhou. - Nós pedimos pizza!

\- Vinho então - ela mudou de ideia.

\- Vinho presta com pizza? - Emma perguntava agora.

\- Qualquer coisa presta com pizza - o filho respondeu.

Regina revirou os olhos, ao que se voltou para David:

\- Traga suco de laranja, aí esses dois me deixam em paz.

O homem se afastou enquanto Emma e Henry davam risada da situação. Era agradável ver a morena tendo senso de humor mais uma vez, ou ao menos se permitindo aproveitar o momento em família. O pensamento fez Emma afundar o rosto no copo de milk-shake. Regina realmente fazia parte daquela família, que acontecia de também ser a sua.

A noite seguiu tranquila, divertida, até leve. Era uma boa forma de distração do trabalho e, mais ainda, lembrava a todos ali dos tempos recentes de calmaria, que sempre eram muito apreciados pela raridade. Regina olhou no relógio e já era hora de ir. Henry teria aula no dia seguinte, o que significava que não poderiam ficar fora até tarde. Com a sua cota da conta paga, ia deixando a lanchonete com o filho, porém foi interceptada com um toque em seu braço logo após passar a porta.

\- Regina - Hook a chamava -, será que poderíamos conversar?

Henry olhava para a mãe sem entender muito bem aquilo, esperando por alguma indicação, ao que a Rainha falou para ele:

\- Me espere no carro, ok?

Tão logo o rapaz obedeceu e os dois adultos se viam sozinhos entre as mesas que davam para a rua, a mulher cruzou os braços, desde já impaciente:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mas ele parecia hesitante em falar. Hook apertava os dedos de sua única mão, ao que logo em seguida passava pelos cabelos. O olhar ia para todos os lados, menos para os olhos da morena, o que começava a deixá-la irritada:

\- Ora, vamos, você já pegou minha mãe, está dormindo com a outra mãe de meu filho, não é possível haver ainda algum segredo entre nós!

\- Emma tem andado estranha - ele disparou logo de uma vez.

Foi tão inesperado que Regina pestanejou algumas vezes depois de escutar, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Então sorriu, depois começou a rir. Como ele continuava muito sério, a morena não demorou muito e parou:

\- Oh… - Parecia se dar conta que fora inoportuna. - Deve ser sério então - mas continuava a ser irônica.

\- Ela é sua amiga, eu imaginei se ela teria dito algo - finalmente chegava ao ponto, ainda que ofendido, se humilhando pela ajuda sem atacar a mulher de volta.

\- Guyliner, eu não sei que amizade você pensa que temos, mas eu não sou sua amiga, eu sou amiga de Emma - a Rainha foi bastante sincera, até demais. - E não, não há nada de errado com ela, ou com vocês, ela continua a fazer aquela cara de cachorro sempre que vocês estão juntos. Então relaxe, Emma tem colhões e, se fosse alguma coisa, ela já teria te dito.

Não se interessando por escutar mais, Regina acenou e deu as costas, rumando para o próprio carro. Em verdade, o tempo poderia passar o quanto fosse, ser obrigada a permitir que o pirata virasse padrasto de seu filho, poderia até mesmo perdoar, mas nada disso a faria esquecer a tortura a qual o homem fora conivente. Havia um traço de ranço que jamais seria superado, nem mesmo por Emma. Pensando nela, não respondera com sinceridade, mas apenas o que Hook queria ouvir. A verdade era que há algum tempo evitava prestar atenção em casais, não era algo que lhe fazia bem, ainda mais em se tratando desses dois. Emma era tão carinhosa, protetora… O que ela via naquele esquisito, stalker? Não, não devia pensar nisso, mesmo sabendo que a loira era boa demais para ele, para qualquer um. Suspirou e foi dirigir.

Cerca de duas semanas se passaram e o problema com a virose se tornava pior. Regina foi chamada no hospital para se encontrar com o médico responsável, nem Whale parecia ter respostas aceitáveis:

\- Dez por cento da população está se queixando de dores de cabeça e apagões na memória - o doutor explicou. - Cada vez mais atendemos pessoas e, por mais que eu faça testes, todos os resultados saem iguais! - E entregava a ela um pequeno ponte de relatórios.

\- Não demonstram nada? - A Rainha perguntou passando as páginas e checando alguns dos nomes.

\- Absolutamente nada! Eles estão perfeitamente sadios, isto não tem como, não pode ser uma simples virose! - Ele falava indignado.

Regina passava os documentos, via nomes comuns, como Archie, Ruby, Kathryn, até Hook, mas foi ao ver o nome de Robin que decidiu parar de olhar, se voltando mais uma vez para o médico:

\- Por mais que eu deteste, vou ter que concordar, isto está muito estranho.

Tendo escutado o bastante, a Rainha deixou aquele local tenebroso, seguindo para a delegacia da cidade. Havia um plano estranho em sua mente e apenas uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-la.

Entrou na sala principal da estação e lá estava Emma, sozinha, comendo rosquinhas e assistindo vídeos no YouTube. Regina a olhou de longe, reprovando a atitude, ao que foi entrando no recinto e já pigarreando bem alto:

\- Pelo visto, o dinheiro dos contribuintes está sendo bem gasto. Onde está todo mundo?

\- Hook está na patrulha, meu pai foi para o hospital com a tal virose - a loira respondeu de volta, apenas travando a tela do celular. Exibiu a caixa de doces para a Rainha: - Está servida? Aproveite que estamos só nós duas aqui.

\- Não, obrigada - torceu o nariz para aquela quantidade absurda de açúcar. - Mas há algo que eu quero de você.

A frase deixou Emma bastante tensa, ao que se levantou da cadeira, limpando as mãos na calça jeans e já ficando com o semblante bem sério:

\- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tratando de ter bastante cuidado, a morena media as palavras de acordo com as informações que recebera há pouco:

\- Eu acho que não estamos lidando com uma virose, e sim com magia.

\- Como assim?

\- Pense bem: dores de cabeça, perda de memória, isso não parece uma doença, nem Whale conseguiu descobrir nada até agora. Isto é tão fora do padrão, quase como se…

E a frase ficou entalada em sua garganta. Como pudera ser tão burra!

\- Quase como se o que? - A outra a instigava a continuar a falar.

Mas Regina não respondeu. Uma dor forte atingiu sua cabeça, tão forte que perdeu o equilíbrio por um instante e precisou se segurar na mesa. Imediatamente Emma veio em seu socorro, agarrando-a com força nos dois braços até ajudar para que se sentasse. A loira a chamava, mas não era como se ouvisse, pois sua mente sentia como se estivesse sendo partia ao meio com um machado.

Levou alguns minutos, ou segundos, dependendo da perspectiva, até que a luz das mãos de Emma cessassem e, junto com ela, a dor.

\- Regina! - A Salvadora chamou. - Você está bem?

\- Melhor - a Rainha falou ainda um pouco desnorteada, massageando as têmporas. - Obrigada, foi realmente útil.

\- De nada - Emma ficava bastante satisfeita com o próprio desempenho. - Você acha que deve estar com a virose?

\- É o que eu estava tentando te dizer, isto não é uma doença, é um Maldição de Memória. Alguém aqui tem algo que quer esconder.

E quanto mais a memória fosse ativada e lutasse para retornar, entrasse em conflito para quebrar a maldição, mais dor iria causar, pois era certamente uma magia já lançada para ser agressiva.

\- Mas quem seria tão forte para lançar algo assim? - A loira perguntou. - E quem teria tanto motivo?

Havia realmente uma pessoa, alguém movido por uma vontade tão forte que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para alcançar um objetivo. Fora realmente idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes, por ter acreditado que não haveria mais rixas ou consequências, ter achado que viveriam em paz.

\- Zelena - Regina respondeu.

Tão logo dissera o nome, eis que a dor surgiu mais uma vez. O mundo ao seu redor ficou preto, a Rainha ficou inconsciente, sendo imediatamente amparada por Emma antes que atingisse o chão. A loira chamava, gritava, entrando em desespero. Sua magia não era mais suficiente, não para fazer a outra reagir. Estava saindo de controle e então a única coisa que conseguiu pensar era o caminho lógico que teria tomado em sua, agora muito distante, vida comum em Boston. Carregou Regina nos braços e usou os seus poderes mágicos para desaparecer de dentro da delegacia, ressurgindo no hall de entrada do hospital da cidade. Imediatamente falou:

\- Ajuda! Alguém me ajude! A Prefeita desmaiou!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

\- Regina? - Whale perguntou preocupado que ela não tivesse entendido. - Você escutou ou quer que eu repita?

Mas a expressão no rosto da morena estava inalterada e poderia ser definida em uma única palavra: choque. Emma, dentro do quarto, olhava nervosa da Rainha para o médico, ao que perguntava de uma vez que passava na mente de ambas:

\- Você tem certeza? Quer dizer…

\- Tenho - Whale ficava impaciente quando duvidavam de sua capacidade. - Eu mesmo supervisionei fazerem o teste mais do que as duas vezes que o protocolo manda. Regina está grávida, sem sombra de dúvidas!

Escutar estas palavras tomavam a morena em um misto de sentimentos que era incapaz de identificar. Ela sabia que havia felicidade, mas também havia medo e certamente havia muita confusão. Quando o médico deixou o quarto de hospital, a Rainha se sentou na cama, sua cabeça certamente doía agora, mas não pelo efeito da magia. Emma parecia compreender, ou enxergar as engrenagens que se moviam na mente da amiga, pois se sentou ao lado dela no colchão e disse com uma voz mais baixa:

\- Eu estou feliz por você. Um bebê, você finalmente vai ter um bebê, isso é uma coisa boa! Eu espero… - E o pensamento apertava a sua garganta. - Eu espero que você e Robin possam se acertar agora para serem felizes - havia quase um tom de decepção em sua voz.

Regina abriu a boca para responder e depois fechou. Olhou para a loira como se tivesse acabado de escutar o maior absurdo de sua vida e então disse:

\- Emma, você não está compreendendo - e ela falava muito séria. - Eu não posso ter filhos. Eu absolutamente não posso ter filhos, eu mesma fiz a poção… - e suspirava, pois era uma dor quase física ter de admitir isso. - Eu mesma fiz a poção que me deixou estéril e eu garanto que ela era perfeita.

\- Oh - a loira ficava desconcertada ao ouvir. - Eu não sabia, nem imaginava.

\- Assim como não sabia que eu não durmo com um homem ou qualquer coisa com um pênis há meses demais para saber quem é o pai dessa criança - e passava as duas mãos pelos cabelos de uma forma nervosa, ao que olhava para a Salvadora. - Eu não faço a menor ideia de como isso foi acontecer e quem possa ser o pai do bebê! Se quer existe um pai!

Por mais que houvessem informações na fala da morena que deixassem Emma com uma estranha pontinha de felicidade, em linhas gerais estava mais preocupada com outras coisas também ditas. Uma ideia inundava a sua mente e a loira achava que estava na hora de contar a verdade, algo que havia guardado e escondido.

\- E se foi magia? - A Salvadora perguntou. - Quer dizer, poderia ser magia.

\- Precisaria ser uma magia extremamente forte para cortar a minha e ainda gerar uma vida, forte de níveis milagrosos! - A outra pontuou, ao que mirou a loira e perguntou. - Você teve alguma ideia?

\- Então… - Ficava um pouco constrangida, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve, desde já com medo de levar uma bola de fogo. - Lembra do seu aniversário? Do bolo, velas…

\- Lembro sim - Regina ainda não sabia onde iriam chegar, mas ficava preocupada.

\- E do desejo?

Agora tudo parecia fazer sentido. A compreensão atingiu a Rainha em cheio, que abriu bastante os olhos, a fúria começando a inflamar. Precisou se controlar bastante para não explodir naquele mesmo instante, pois ainda estavam em um hospital:

\- Você… O que você fez?

\- Eu fiz uma magia para tornar o seu desejo realidade! - Emma respondeu de forma simples. - Não ia imaginar que ia resultar nisso!

\- Emma! - Regina elevou a voz. - Quantas vezes eu te disse que magia não é brincadeira?! Tudo, absolutamente tudo tem um preço, não se pode brincar com a magia desta forma! Muito menos eu lhe dei o direito de se meter na minha vida!

O sermão foi tão agressivo, a Rainha parecia tão furiosa e, pior, traída pela atitude da outra, que só o que a loira conseguiu fazer de imediato foi abaixar o rosto, muito constrangida com as próprias atitudes.

\- Me desculpe - disse finalmente depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

A morena respirou fundo, se recuperando da própria explosão. Cobriu o rosto com uma mão, tentando recuperar o fôlego e se acalmar, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Se virou e lá estava Emma, sorrindo, sendo sua amiga e compreensiva, disposta a ajudar, mesmo quando não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Quando se deu conta, Regina já havia se inclinado para o lado e estava com a cabeça no ombro da loira, enquanto o braço desta passava pelas suas costas. Aquela era uma situação desesperadora, mas alimentada por uma fagulha de esperança.

\- Me desculpe mesmo - Emma se repetiu. - Eu não quis te fazer mal, eu só queria mesmo era te ajudar.

Em seu íntimo, a Rainha acreditava naquelas palavras, pois sabia que já haviam passado coisas demais desde que se conheceram para saber quando a Salvadora estava falando a verdade ou não. Por este motivo, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, voltando ao seu estado de difícil aceitação da realidade.

\- Hey, veja pelo lado positivo! - A loira pontuava. - Você vai ter um bebê! Um bebê! Não importa como isso aconteceu, é um bebê seu!

\- Eu já tive um bebê meu, eu tive Henry - Regina falou, mas sua voz sequer conseguia parecer ofendida com tanta coisa em sua cabeça.

\- Mas você não o carregou na barriga, isso é diferente - Emma lembrou. - Vai sentir ele crescer, vai ter os enjoos, as vontades, vai ter o parto… São muitas experiências para ter ainda.

\- E vou passar por tudo isso sozinha - a morena lembrou. - Realmente não vai ser muito distinto do que tive com Henry.

\- Você não precisa passar por nada disso sozinha, você tem a mim - e tão rápido quanto falou, se arrependeu, imaginando que estava sendo muito invasiva de novo. - Quer dizer, se você quiser minha ajuda. Tem também minha mãe, que vai querer ajudar, e o próprio Henry vai adorar ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

A forma como a loira se corrigia fez a Rainha rir.

\- Realmente, vai ser melhor ter alguma ajuda - disse já encarando a situação de uma forma melhor, algo que apenas Emma conseguia provocar. - Em especial quando os pés começarem a inchar, vou precisar de alguém para massageá-los.

\- Certo, eu faço isso - a Salvadora falou sem hesitar, de uma maneira bem simples.

\- Ah é? - Regina se afastou para olhá-la de frente, erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio. - Assim vão até achar que o filho é seu.

Emma ficou sem cor. Levou um instante para conseguir falar, mas as palavras saíam quase gaguejadas:

\- Bem… Veja… Foi minha magia, né… Eu tenho que ajudar!

A reação só fazia a Rainha rir ainda mais.

\- Certo, certo! Você vai fazer a sua parte e eu vou fazer a minha com esse bebê.

Pela primeira vez, a morena falava de uma forma que parecia feliz com a ideia, chegando até a sorrir ao passar as mãos sobre o ventre ainda liso, imaginando como ficaria daqui a alguns meses.

\- Foi o que você desejou? - A Salvadora perguntou de súbito. - Claro, se puder me contar.

\- Meu final feliz é finalmente me sentir em casa neste mundo - Regina confessou. - Foi o meu desejo, conseguir ter este sentimento.

Emma não quis perguntar como um bebê poderia ser a resposta, mas, como a própria Rainha dissera, toda magia vem com um preço, somado ao fato de que os caminhos para se atender a pedidos nem sempre são o esperado. Desta forma, o jeito era esperar e ver quais seriam os resultados de tais eventos. Assim, decidiu mudar de assunto para algo que estivera em um plano secundário de seus pensamentos:

\- Antes de virmos para cá, você estava falando sobre Zelena e a Maldição de Memória. Tem algo que você saiba e eu não?

Não era um assunto que Regina desejasse abordar, já conseguia até imaginar qual seria a reação da outra, porém sabia que havia um limite de até onde poderia omitir algo naquela cidade. Respirou fundo, se ajeitando na cama de hospital para ficar mais ereta, uma pose desconfortável, mas que lhe passava segurança e seriedade.

\- Você lembra quando minha irmã roubou o coração de Lilith e me chamou para fazer uma troca? - Perguntou.

\- Sim - Emma recordava. - Foi uma troca para ela não precisar mais retornar para o hospital, não foi?

\- Mas não apenas isso.

E só então a morena começava a contar o que realmente havia acontecido. Narrou o encontro das duas, o acordo firmado, bem como a dívida cobrada e o fato de ter tido sua memória apagada e não fazer a menor ideia do que lhe aconteceu nas vinte e quatro horas perdidas. Quando terminou de falar, Emma a olhava, mas não era como se julgasse suas atitudes, ia um pouco mais além.

\- Por que não me contou? Eu teria ajudado a impedir que Zelena te levasse! - A Salvadora disse.

\- Porque eu não queria ter esta conversa! - Regina respondeu impaciente. - Porque eu queria dar a Zelena exatamente o que ela pediu se esse era o preço para ela me deixar em paz!

\- Ainda assim! Você foi sem qualquer ajuda! Sabe que não podemos confiar em Zelena.

\- Emma, eu fiz isso por minha filha e não me arrependo, faria quantas vezes mais fosse preciso - parecia muito bem resolvida.

A loira então fez com que a outra ficasse de frente para ela, uma mão em cada ombro, de forma a forcar que a encarasse, para então dizer pausadamente:

\- Você não está sozinha. Pare de agir como se carregasse o peso do mundo em suas costas, você tem amigos, família. Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar no que for necessário, mas você precisa nos contar o que está acontecendo para que isso funcione! Nós… - e logo se corrigiu. - Eu não posso fazer nada se você não confiar em mim!

A Rainha sorriu, mas de uma forma um tanto triste, enquanto levava uma mão para cobrir uma das que estavam em seus ombros. Estava feliz, de certa forma aliviada pela reação de Emma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe despertava um sentimento de fraqueza e exposição se ver confiando em alguém que não em si mesma.

\- Obrigada - agradeceu. - Obrigada.

\- Ótimo! - A Salvadora estava era surpresa que não havia sido posta para fora do quarto com os cabelos chamuscados. As duas se afastaram mais uma vez para seguirem com um ar mais tranquilo - Então posso ir com você confrontar Zelena sobre as memórias? Você está louca se pensa que vou te deixar ir sozinha, ainda mais que agora você não é só você - se referia ao bebê.

Não agradava a ideia de levar a loira junto, porém sabia que não era uma escolha viável negar.

\- Certo - cedeu. - Mas vamos fazer isto do meu jeito. Zelena é alguém difícil de lidar, então pode ser que as coisas fiquem complicadas e vamos ter que apelar.

\- Estamos falando de machucar uma mulher grávida?

\- Estamos falando se me atacar, vou atacar.

Estando os detalhes claros, até um pouco mais do que Emma gostaria. Sabia mais do que nunca que precisava acompanhar Regina ou a situação poderia sair de controle, algo bastante delicado, considerando que há dois bebês envolvidos. Ela ficou então observando a morena, enquanto esta colocava mais uma vez a mão sobre a barriga, uma forma que parecia até inconsciente. Provavelmente as duas estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

\- Você disse que essa Maldição de Zelena parecia ser para esconder alguma coisa, talvez alguma lembrança específica? Será que tem algo a ver com o seu dia roubado e a sua falta de memória especificamente?

\- Eu não sei - e esta ideia estava consumindo-a por dentro. - Pode ser.

\- Mas por que ela teria tanto trabalho se ela já tinha roubado sua memória e você já sabia disso? Não era mais fácil ter deixado o resto da cidade em paz?

\- Este é exatamente o problema, Emma - a Rainha ficava tensa. - Eu não sei o que eu fiz, nem essas pessoas sabem o que fizeram. Então, se cruzarmos os momentos que faltam nas nossas lembranças… - não queria nem terminar a frase.

\- Talvez tenha feito algo a eles, ou alguns deles.

O pensamento era simplesmente aterrorizante para ambas, mas em especial para Regina, que lutara tanto para ganhar a confiança das pessoas da cidade. Ela sabia que a irmã era baixa e de pouca credibilidade, mas imaginar que a teria usado desta forma era terrível. Mais uma vez, Zelena se encontrava no caminho de seu final feliz, destruindo tudo aquilo que a morena estimava mais. Olhou para a Salvadora ao seu lado e havia uma conexão, uma espécie de sintonia que a fazia se sentir segura neste momento de medo e incerteza. Esperava apenas que, o que quer que houvesse acontecido não mudasse o que existia entre as duas e, no fundo, a loira desejava exatamente a mesma coisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Não demorou para Regina receber alta do hospital, acompanhada de diversas recomendações do médico para um melhor cuidado do bebê. A morena esperou mais alguns dias em casa, até ter certeza que estava bem das dores de cabeça, quando marcou com Emma para irem juntas à casa de Zelena. Não era para ser um encontro agradável, pois pouco que envolvesse a ruiva poderia sê-lo, mas era uma obrigação que necessitava ser cumprida. Por este motivo, a Salvadora pegou a Rainha em casa com o seu fusca e dirigiu com ambas até a chácara localizada na periferia da cidade de Storybrook.

A porta da casa foi escancarada usando magia, ao que a morena foi a primeira a entrar.

\- Regina! - Emma reclamou do gesto, mas a outra não parecia dar muita importância.

Do lado de dentro, a Bruxa Má do Oeste ia para a sala o mais rápido que sua grande barriga permitia, ao que se deparava, nada surpresa com a irmã:

\- Ah, é você! - Parecia até decepcionada. - Achei que a veria mais cedo.

\- O que você fez agora, Zelena? - A irmã era bastante direta.

\- Do que está falando? - Se fazia de sonsa.

\- Zelena - era a vez da loira se meter -, nós já sabemos. Você está mexendo com as memórias das pessoas na cidade. Pare! O que está havendo? O que espera esconder?

\- Primeiro, eu não te devo nada, Salvadora - a ruiva era bastante rude. - Segundo, isto é um problema entre eu e minha irmãzinha aqui. Não sabia que ela precisava da cadela de estimação para conseguir as coisas.

A Rainha deu um passo a frente de forma agressiva, ao que Emma teve que segurá-la pelo braço para que não partisse para cima com agressividade. Isto fez a Bruxa Má rir:

\- Ora, ora! Acho que eu me equivoquei sobre quem é a cadela de quem!

\- Eu vou arrancar este sorriso de sua cara nem que seja na mão! - A morena gritou, tendo que ser puxada de novo.

\- Regina! - A Salvadora lutava para trazê-la à razão. - Pense no bebê!

As palavras saíram mais rápido do que o pensamento, bem como os gestos. Imediatamente, ambas as irmãs levaram as mãos para o ventre. Não passou despercebido o ato reflexo, pois se encararam logo em seguida.

\- Você?! - Zelena perguntou confusa. - Isto é impossível! - E parecia verdadeiramente surpresa.

\- Ora, parece que isto não estava nos seus planos então - a Rainha sorriu com sua pequena vitória. - Você não é a única que vai dar um herdeiro de sangue a Cora.

Isto fez a ruiva torcer o lábio inferior de uma forma nitidamente incomodada, a irmã havia acertado o seu ponto fraco, o que a tornava perigosa. A Bruxa Má se recompôs e sorriu cruzando os braços:

\- Acho que não podemos mais atacar uma a outra então.

\- Não, mas Emma aqui ainda pode, então faça um favor a seu bebê e fale logo o que precisamos saber - Regina não se importava com maneiras ao interrogar.

A situação não estava exatamente favorável para Zelena, que foi se sentar confortavelmente em um sofá antes de começar a falar de uma maneira um tanto cínica:

\- Então quer saber se a falta de memória das pessoas da cidade está relacionada à sua? Não acha que isso é um pouco de egocentrismo achar que tudo gira ao seu redor?

\- Quando se trata de você, sei que não mede esforços para acabar com a vida de todo mundo se isso for destruir a minha - a Rainha respondeu indicando a barriga da irmã.

\- Justo - a outra reconheceu.

\- Zelena, pare com o que quer que esteja fazendo - Emma pediu de uma forma mais educada. - Você já teve o que queria, teve a sua parte do acordo cumprido.

Não parecia ser o seu desejo obedecer, mas Zelena colocava uma mão na barriga ao sentir o bebê chutar e isso a fazia refletir.

\- Certo, certo. Vou parar com o feitiço - acabou cedendo.

\- E vai devolver as memórias? - A Salvadora quis ter certeza.

Um sorriso cruel se formou nos lábios da ruiva, algo semelhante a um desafio:

\- Será que minha irmã vai querer isso? Vai querer que saibam?

\- Saibam o que? - Regina perguntou entredentes.

\- Ora, o pai de seu filho está por aí.

A Bruxa Má lançou a informação como quem fala sobre o clima, deixando a Rainha quase sem ar. Mas Emma estava ali e ela percebeu, ao que seus dedos afrouxaram no braço da morena, mas depois deslizaram para o pulso e deram um aperto leve, lembrando-a de que não estava sozinha.

\- O que… - A voz de Regina falhava, uma nota de desespero vibrando. - O que você fez comigo?!

\- Como se eu fosse te dizer - Zelena insistia em sua birra, provocando ao máximo a irmã.

Aquilo era o suficiente para a Salvadora entender que o encontro já havia dado todos os frutos que poderia dar, fossem bons ou ruins. Desta forma, conduziu a Rainha para fora da casa, mas ainda voltou mais uma vez apenas para dar um aviso bastante sério à ruiva:

\- Chegue perto de Regina de novo e é comigo que você vai se ver.

Dado o seu recado, Emma levou a morena de volta para a mansão número cento e oito. A Rainha foi muito quieta durante todo o trajeto, parecia uma bomba-relógio pronta para explodir a qualquer instante, os olhos grandes e aquosos, voltados para a janela. Quando chegaram, a morena abriu a porta e seguiu sozinha, sem reparar que a Salvadora ficava para trás e chegava pouco depois com uma sacola. A loira encontrou a outra na sala, sentada no sofá e parecendo desolada.

\- Eu já imaginava que não fosse ser algo agradável, então eu passei antes na Granny's e trouxe almoço - disse Emma colocando a sacola sobre a mesinha de centro.

\- Isso explica o cheiro de comida no carro - Regina tentava rir.

\- Não, aquele é o cheiro natural do fusca - era a vez da outra fazer graça. - E trouxe também isso daqui, talvez te anime.

E tirava de dentro da sacola não só as quentinhas como também algumas revistas. A Rainha pegou os exemplares e começou a olhar as capas. Eram todas revistas sobre bebês, gestação, crianças e assuntos correlatos. Olhou então para a Salvadora, que disse:

\- Eu não tinha muito o que fazer na prisão, então eu lia. Li várias revistas assim na época de Henry, ajuda a se preparar para tudo que está por acontecer e que já está acontecendo, sabe?

\- Obrigada.

Regina agradeceu de uma forma seca, folheando uma das revistas, mas sem realmente ler. Havia outro assunto em sua mente, pulsando como um vulcão prestes a explodir, até que não aguentou mais e deixou escapar:

\- Existe um pai.

Emma ficou tensa. Também estava pensando no mesmo assunto e, mais ainda, em como a morena devia estar se sentindo com esta informação. Pior de tudo, era refletir sobre as implicações futuras, bem como as passadas. Realmente seria melhor se determinadas memórias jamais fossem recuperadas.

\- Sim - finalmente a loira respondeu, a voz bastante confiante. - E isso não te torna menos mãe.

\- Você sabe - ela começou, mas parou, sem coragem para continuar.

\- Eu sei - confirmou. - É passado e eu estou com você para o que precisar.

Havia alívio e algum conforto. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas para serem expressadas, o que também era muito bom neste caso. Bastava que houvesse compreensão, apoio e talvez tudo seria superado em algum momento. Regina sabia que não seria algo fácil ceder à Zelena um dia de sua vida e sabia que a irmã faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para feri-la, apenas não imaginava que fosse fazer algo tão vil. Ainda assim, deveria estar pronta para o pior.

\- Zelena errou nos cálculos - Emma pontuou voltando da cozinha com talheres e pratos, servindo a mesa para a refeição. - Ela achou que iria te destruir, que você iria estar sozinha, mas ela não contou com a família - e aí já incluía a si própria.

Tais constatações provocaram um sorriso genuíno nos lábios da Rainha. As duas se dirigiram para a sala de jantar quando a campainha tocou, ao que a Salvadora foi abrir a porta. Mary Margaret estava lá com alguns livros em mãos.

\- Eu fui até a prefeitura, mas disseram que Regina estaria em casa - a Princesa se explicou. - Eu precisava entregar os relatórios da escola.

\- Ah, entre, estávamos indo almoçar - a filha respondeu.

Mary então foi entrando na casa e seguindo para a sala de estar. Colocou os documentos que trazia consigo sobre a mesa de centro, quando notou as revistas de bebês. Pegou uma delas, checou a data de publicação, e foi então para a sala de jantar com uma expressão confusa:

\- Emma… Você está… Você e Hook? - A suspeita imediata era da loira.

\- Não, não! - Foi rápida em seu defender, antes que a situação ficasse pior para o seu lado. - Não mesmo, graças a Deus! - Era a última coisa que queria tão cedo.

\- Então quem? - E os olhos da Princesa iam para a madrasta, que imediatamente cruzava os braços com uma expressão incomodada.

\- Eu - Regina não negaria algo que era verdade e, cedo ou tarde, começaria a dar sinais.

A confusão se tornou pura alegria no rosto de Mary Margaret, que, antes de fazer qualquer pergunta, foi primeiro abraçar a outra morena de uma forma apertada e calorosa.

\- Parabéns! - Disse feliz, se afastando já para pegar na barriga. - Oh, estou tão feliz por você! É de Robin? Vocês voltaram?

Neste instante, Rainha e Salvadora trocaram olhares apreensivos. Talvez fosse melhor contar logo de uma vez, até porque poderiam precisar da ajuda da outra no futuro. Emma estendeu a mão para Regina, deixando claro que era uma escolha dela, mas esta ainda não parecia suficientemente confortável, pois deu as costas para se sentar à mesa e fazer o que fazia de melhor quando estava chateada: se ocupar com serviço doméstico. Sendo assim, foi servir almoço para si e para as outras duas, sem nem se dar o trabalho de perguntar antes. Todas acomodadas, a feiticeira sequer levantava os olhos enquanto a loira contava de uma forma suave o que sabiam até então. Mary escutava quieta, sem fazer qualquer comentário que pudesse ser interpretado como indelicado, pois, por mais que olhasse diretamente para a filha, sua atenção estava nas reações da madrasta. Quando a narrativa acabou, os pratos já haviam sido encerrados e os talheres repousavam lado a lado no centro.

\- Bem, o que pretende fazer agora? - A Princesa perguntou de uma forma delicada, mas dando a devida seriedade à situação. - Você vai manter o bebê? Quer dizer, a escolha é inteiramente sua, é o seu corpo.

\- Não vou mentir e dizer que não pensei em fazer um aborto - a Rainha foi tão direta quanto a pergunta. - Mas eu refleti e Emma também me fez pensar bastante. Eu vou manter. Ele é meu bebê e eu o quero. Além disso, eu não vou estar sozinha - e lançou um olhar rápido para a loira, que sorriu em resposta.

A resposta deixava Mary aliviada, de certa forma, mas não expressaria tal reação. Em vez disso, passou para a segunda parte da situação:

\- E pretende encontrar o pai?

\- Eu ia sugerir um mutirão de DNA - a Salvadora falou. - Eu não sei como funciona o nosso laboratório da cidade, mas acho que todos os homens que se queixaram das dores de cabeça devem ter ido ao médico. Whale deve ter recolhido amostras de sangue, podemos partir daí.

\- Eu não vou cutucar meu bebê com uma agulha antes mesmo dele nascer! - Regina já parecia muito decidida quanto a isso. - Muito menos perfurar o meu útero.

\- E se não precisasse perfurar nada? - A Princesa parecia ter tido uma ideia. - Quer dizer, foi um dia específico, certo? Por que não cruzamos informações? Nas fichas hospitalares deve ter informações mais específicas quanto a perda de memória, pode ter alguma coisa sobre o período em que esses homens tiveram os apagões. Os que não relatarem lacunas no dia específico já podem ser descartados e o restante investigamos quando o bebê nascer. Parece melhor?

\- Pode ser - a Rainha aceitava ainda um pouco apreensiva, o que Emma notava.

\- Então eu vou para o hospital, pego as fichas e levo para o seu apartamento, ok? - Disse para a mãe. - Nós três podemos trabalhar nisso juntas, vai ser muito mais rápido - já demonstrava proatividade para pesar o menos possível para Regina, o que ela também percebia.

\- Certo, vamos fazer um trabalho em equipe! Tudo vai dar certo! - Mary concordou empolgada, entendendo a ideia da filha.

Então isso era ter uma família? A Rainha se perguntava em sua mente. Uma rede de pessoas que se apoiavam mutuamente, se ajudavam e davam suporte nos piores momentos, isso era ter amigos, criar laços? Se fosse assim, estava feliz em chamar aquelas duas mulheres de sua família também.

Mais tarde, ainda neste mesmo dia, Emma escolheu um horário em que sabia que o hospital estaria mais vazio para usar sua magia e surgir dentro da sala de Whale. Procurou no arquivo do médico e pegou todas as pastas que encontrou dos pacientes que alegavam as dores de cabeça e falta de memória. Com estes documentos em mãos, desapareceu, surgindo de novo no apartamento da mãe. O pequeno Neal dormia e Mary estava cuidando dele enquanto David estava no trabalho. Regina andava de um lado para o outro impaciente, até a loira chegar.

\- Você conseguiu?

A Salvadora colocou as pastas sobre a mesa de jantar, exibindo uma pilha generosa.

\- Vamos ter trabalho - ela disse.

\- Café - a mãe já trazia duas canecas, ao que Regina foi pegar uma e ela não deixou. - Para você, eu fiz suco de laranja - depois entregava um copo.

Não havia muita margem para argumentar. Cada uma das três mulheres pegou uma pequena quantidade de pastas e começou a checar arquivo por arquivo. Poucos nomes conseguiam ser separados com qualquer potencial, ao que a Rainha fazia a conferência final e quase sempre os descartava por alguma inconsistência no relato ou pequenas incompatibilidades de horário.

Depois de algumas horas, Emma tomava mais um café e Mary ia conferir se Neal estava dormindo. O trabalho havia sido encerrado, mas Regina encarava três folhas de papel, três prontuários médicos.

\- E então? - A loira perguntou. - Já temos os candidatos a pai do ano?

\- Sim… - A Rainha falou apreensiva. - Mas temos um problema.

Dito isso, colocou os papéis sobre a mesa para serem olhados pelas outras duas. As complicações pareciam não ter fim, nada jamais poderia ser fácil. Não, Zelena realmente, realmente mesmo, havia encontrado uma forma de destruir a vida da irmã.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Mary e Emma encaravam sem reação, até que as testas começaram a franzir. Havia três folhas de papel, três prontuários sobre a mesa de centro, que logo eram pegos pela Princesa, ao que esta os examinava detalhadamente. Regina adoraria que tivesse deixado algo escapar, que estivesse errada, porém, por mais que Mary conferisse, chegava à mesma conclusão todas as vezes. Uma vez que a mãe desistia e se afastava dali bastante inquieta, era a vez da loira pegar e ela também conferir. Olhava para a Rainha, depois passava uma mão nos cabelos. Regina não sabia nem ao menos o que responder naquela situação, queria pedir desculpas, mas sabia que, de fato, a culpa não era sua e nem gostaria de imaginar muito mais sobre como tudo aquilo fora acontecer. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a Salvadora a atropelou:

\- Você tem certeza?

A resposta veio através de um aceno de cabeça. Emma então se recostou na cadeira, parecendo muito mais velha e cansada do que realmente era:

\- Temos que chamá-los aqui para conversar.

Neste momento, escutou-se o som de chaves na porta, ao que esta foi aberta e David chegava com as compras do mercado, totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo.

\- Querida, temos visitas? Não sabia que Emma e Regina vinham para o jantar - ele disse de forma confusa, porém feliz de ter a filha por perto. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele estava tão perdido nos últimos acontecimentos que doía no peito de Mary só de pensar o que precisava fazer naquele momento:

\- Sente. Nós precisamos conversar.

A gravidade em sua voz e a total ausência de explicações demonstrava a seriedade da matéria, ao que David não teve qualquer intenção de contrariar. No entanto, ele olhava para a filha e para Regina, cada qual parecendo ainda mais frustrada, embora esta última evitasse olhá-lo diretamente.

\- O que está havendo? - Ele perguntou para Emma, tomando lugar no sofá da sala, após deixar as compras no balcão da cozinha.

\- Você vai saber, deixa os outros chegarem - ela era o mais evasiva que conseguia, o melhor que o seu coração permitia, visto que precisava ter gelo nas veias para aguentar o que estava por vir.

Não demorou muito, ainda que parecesse uma eternidade no meio do silêncio sepulcral que se instalara na sala, para que os outros dois homens chegassem. Primeiro veio Hook, surpreso de haver sido chamado tão tarde por Emma, ainda mais para a casa dos pais dela. A namorada não o recebeu tão bem quanto ele gostaria, sendo distante no tratamento e pedindo apenas que ele se juntasse a elas sem qualquer explicação.

Foi o último a chegar que arrebatou toda a compostura que Regina reunira tão arduamente em si. Ver Robin de novo, entrando pela porta daquela casa e indo procurá-la diretamente era reviver todas as dores do seu passado, todas as tristezas que havia lutado tanto para esquecer. Era estar criando laços novamente e isso a aterrorizava, pois não estava pronta para sofrer mais uma vez por um homem que tanto a havia machucado.

\- Regina! - Ele falou ao chegar, indo para perto dela e segurando-a nas mãos. - Está tudo bem? Sua mensagem parecia tão urgente, vim o mais rápido possível.

Ela se afastou, puxando as mãos de volta para evitar contato, não conseguiria seguir se fosse para ser desta forma. Assim, com um tom triste, mas lutando para parecer firme, disse a ele:

\- Sente-se, vocês todos precisam escutar isto.

\- Temos uma nova ameaça? - Hook perguntou. - Um novo vilão?

\- Um velho vilão, novos métodos - Emma pontuou.

Todos agora prestavam atenção exclusivamente na Rainha, esperando para escutar o que ela iria dizer, o que poderia ser tão terrível para espalhar tamanho horror naquele ambiente. Ela respirou fundo e com toda a coragem que poderia reunir dentro de si, começou a falar.

Os minutos se passaram, os prontuários médicos sobre a mesa, o resultado do exame de Beta HCG, havia confusão, incredulidade, medo, mais ainda, havia terror. No mundo dos contos de fada, vindos da Floresta Encantada, jamais um vilão planejara algo tão doentio e cruel como o que Zelena havia feito. Deixava algumas coisas sob perspectiva. Robin não desviava os olhos de Regina nem por um instante, como se o tempo houvesse congelado e as engrenagens em sua cabeça se movessem de forma bastante lenta. David lia a mesma linha no papel diante de si, uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago e muitas palavras que não conseguiam se formar. Mas foi Hook o primeiro a se mover, se levantando da cadeira em que estivera e dizendo de uma vez, tomado de certa fúria:

\- Isso não prova nada! Isso… - Mas ele parecia sem argumentos de verdade, olhando para Emma , para os outros, ninguém parecia que iria apoiá-lo. Então se voltava para Regina, um dedo em riste, tomado pelo desespero da situação. - Isto é sua culpa!

Imediatamente Robin Hood se levantou e avançou contra o pirata, pegando-o com agressividade pela gola da camisa e jogando-o contra a parede. Todos se moveram inquietos, mas apenas David chegava perto o bastante para apartar.

\- Desafio a falar isso de novo! - Vociferou o ladrão.

\- Era isso que Zelena queria, que brigássemos uns com os outros! - Mary pontuou.

Antes que os homens pudessem se atracar mais uma vez, o Príncipe colocou uma mão no peito de cada, de forma que não pudessem se aproximar, ao que elevava a voz:

\- Acho que podemos concordar que esta situação é culpa de Zelena e que, agora, isto é o que menos importa - ele era a pessoa mais razoável, ao que dizia olhando para a esposa. - Precisamos… - Nem ele conseguia formular toda a ideia. - Precisamos ter certeza. Descobrir quem é o pai.

Esta última palavra fez Mary involuntariamente desviar o rosto, incapaz de suportar aquele olhar. Hook não parecia ainda satisfeito, ao que se afastava de David e ia para perto de Emma, a expressão triste, implorando pelo perdão:

\- Love, por favor, você não acha… - Mas ela o interrompeu com aspereza.

\- Você está na lista dos pais em potencial, é um fato - era bastante direta. - Nós cruzamos os dados, eu fiz a checagem eu mesma! De todos os homens na cidade, apenas vocês três possuem a mesma lacuna de memória que Regina, e Zelena já admitiu que a ausência de memória estaria relacionada! Mas agora sejam homens e assumam, pois o bebê não vai crescer desamparado, eu não vou deixar!

A Salvadora se posicionava de forma tão enfática que impressionava Regina. Por um instante, vivendo aquele inferno, a Rainha se sentira mais desamparada do que jamais se vira em toda a vida, isto até escutar a posição de Emma. Foi como se houvesse alguma esperança, uma pequena luz no fim do túnel. Talvez não fosse ser tão odiada, talvez houvesse uma solução e todas aquelas relações pudessem ser salvas, ou seria apenas um sonho agradável.

Hook não disse mais nada, incapaz de rebater a namorada depois do que ela havia respondido. Enquanto isso, David ia para perto de Mary e tocava de leve no braço da esposa, uma tentativa mais enfática de que ela prestasse alguma atenção nele. Porém, a Princesa se afastava, indo em direção ao berço de Neal e balançando a cabeça de forma negativa. Ele insistiu, chegando perto o bastante para falar com a voz baixa:

\- Me perdoe… O que você quer que eu faça? Qualquer coisa, só não me olhe assim.

\- Você não teve culpa - era visivelmente difícil para ela. - Só… Eu preciso de um tempo. Você e Regina… Juntos… Eu vou precisar de um tempo para apagar essa imagem.

Falar tornava o que era uma vaga ideia muito mais real, quase palpável, ao que o Príncipe preferiu parar de tentar e deixar que a esposa tivesse o tempo que precisava para processar as informações.

Por sua vez, Robin se via agora internalizando melhor tudo que havia escutado e se via pronto para fazer a pergunta que ninguém ali parecia querer, mas que era necessária:

\- Quando vamos fazer o teste de paternidade?

Os olhos foram dele para Regina, que pestanejou algumas vezes antes de olhar brevemente para Emma e ser capaz de responder não só para o ladrão como para os outros possíveis pais, já imaginando qual seria a reação:

\- Eu quero esperar até o bebê nascer - ela mal começara e Hook já soltava um xingamento, que ela escolheu ignorar com um tom ríspido. - Porque eu não quero meu filho sendo cutucado com uma agulha enquanto ele ainda é um amontoado de células!

\- E só o que você quer é o que importa? - O pirata revidou. - E quanto a nós? Vamos aguentar meses assim?

\- Sim! - Emma respondeu antes que a Rainha o fizesse. - O bebê é a prioridade agora, não vocês três, então sugiro fazerem logo sua paz com isso e esperar.

Diante de tanta ênfase, já tendo Regina deixado bem clara a sua posição e sendo ela quem carregava o bebê, nenhum dos três homens, por mais inconformado que estivesse, quis comprar a briga.

\- Como vai ser agora? - David trouxe outra pergunta importante.

\- Eu não sei - a Rainha parecia realmente cansada ao falar, se levantando da poltrona em que estava. - Não me importo. Façam o que quiserem. Eu vou para casa, preciso dormir.

Com o clima ainda estranho, Regina deixou o apartamento dos Charming. Não precisou nem fechar a porta e Robin seguiu-a pela escadaria, fazendo-a parar somente na entrada do prédio.

\- Eu queria que pudéssemos conversar - ele disse quando a alcançou.

\- Eu realmente… Realmente não quero conversar agora - foi bastante sincera, lutando para se manter firme naquele momento e não ceder ao impulso de fraquejar e se entregar àquele homem mais uma vez.

\- Regina… - O ladrão decidiu abusar da sorte e se colocar no caminho entre a calçada e o carro. - Eu quero que você saiba que, independente de qualquer coisa, eu aceito… Eu quero ser o pai dessa criança - se corrigiu para dar maior ênfase em sua vontade. - Eu quero ser o pai do seu filho, eu quero que sejamos uma família.

Mas não era isso o que a morena queria escutar. Teria ficado exultante com essas palavras há vários meses atrás, mas não agora, não quando lembrava que ele tinha outro bebê a caminho e exatamente com a sua irmã, que lhe causou todo este problema. Se esquivou do homem, pegando as chaves do carro.

\- Como eu disse, não importa o que vocês decidirem fazer agora, o bebê pode ter três pais ou nenhum, só interessa que ele tem uma mãe e isso é o bastante.

Com estas palavras, havia terminado de deixar clara a sua posição. Entrou no veículo e deu a partida, dirigindo para casa, as mãos tremendo no volante, controlando a maldita vontade de chorar. O palco estava montado, todos os atores já sabiam os seus papéis, ou ao menos como permaneceriam durante os próximos meses. Era ruim, muito ruim, mas nada que não pudesse piorar. E se o pai fosse David? Com que cara olharia para Mary? Ou Emma? Estaria com problemas também se fosse Hook, um grande medo das coisas não serem mais as mesmas com a Salvadora. E Robin? A única opção que a não a afastaria das amigas, mas e quanto a ela própria? Aguentaria viver eternamente ligada àquele homem?

Enquanto Regina desligava o carro e acertava o volante com o punho para extravasar a raiva, Emma deixava a casa dos pais e Hook ia atrás dela:

\- Eu sei que você está distante e eu entendo, mas eu também preciso que você entenda o meu lado! - Ele disse.

\- Seu lado? - Ela ficava indignada. - Aqui não tem lado! Todo mundo, todo mundo está com problemas! Não é só você! Como você acha que Regina está? Como você acha que vai ser para este bebê? - E era cínica. - "Hey, deixa a titia te contar como você nasceu, nós não sabíamos quem era o seu pai porque sua outra tia é uma vaca!". Você acha que isso vai ser legal?

\- Hey! - Hook a cortava. - Eu posso ter sido usado para estuprar uma mulher, acha que isso é legal também?

\- Não, mas também não acho que é pior do que a certeza de ter sido estuprada e ainda estar carregando o resultado disso por nove meses!

Emma ofegava, a raiva a flor da pele, descontando no pirata mais do que era realmente responsabilidade dele. A situação a estava afetando de uma forma que não gostaria, indo além do que havia esperado. Passou uma mão nos cabelos e finalmente teve coragem para, mais calma, perguntar:

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Como assim? - Ele não sabia se havia entendido da forma correta.

\- Quanto ao bebê - ela foi mais clara.

\- Esperar, não? - O pirata respondeu. - Eu nem sei se é meu!

\- Mas e se for? Você vai perder toda a gravidez? Vai deixar de acompanhar as consultas, de ver o ultrassom, de sentir os primeiros chutes?

\- Eu nem sei se é meu mesmo! - Ele insistiu, ficando mais agressivo, cansado da insistência. - Aff, Emma! O bebê nem vai saber!

Os olhos da loira abriram bastante, bem como sua boca, incapaz de falar por alguns instantes. Era como se o visse pela primeira vez de uma forma clara, límpida como o dia, por debaixo de todo aquele couro, da maquiagem e das joias. Inspirou o ar com força e então disse com a voz baixa:

\- Você não devia ter dito isso. Você não sabe como tudo isso é importante, como você vai se arrepender depois.

\- Emma… - Hook se aproximou tentando tocá-la, mas ela se desvencilhou.

\- Não! - E o olhava com mais do que indignação, era repulsa. - Eu… Você… Eu não vou ficar com um cara que seja um babaca com o próprio filho. Já tive um filho que o pai não pode acompanhar, não vou ficar com uma pessoa que escolha isso deliberadamente.

\- Emma, o que você está dizendo? - Ele ficava bastante preocupado.

\- Acabou, Hook - a loira era bastante séria. - Acabou entre a gente.

Mesmo que ele tentasse impedi-la de se afastar, Emma se desvencilhou e sumiu ao deixar o prédio dos pais, entrando no fusca amarelo e dirigindo pela noite.

No número cento e oito, Regina estava de pijamas, usando um robe de seda e tomando um suco de maçã que adoraria que fosse cidra quando escutou batidas na porta. Henry estava dormindo no quarto, então nem fazia ideia de quem seria, ou imaginava e não gostava das possibilidades. Abriu a entrada já irritada, porém ficou desarmada ao notar Emma, parada em seu capacho, os olhos vermelhos, uma expressão tão desolada quanto a dela.

\- Eu terminei com Hook. Posso dormir aqui esta noite?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Emma acordou cedo naquela manhã. Usando um pijama folgado, ia na cozinha para pegar dois copos de suco de laranja. No corredor do primeiro andar, passava por Henry, que descia correndo para ir pegar o ônibus da escola.

\- Devagar! - Gritava para ele, não que achasse que o menino fosse escutar, pois logo a porta se fechava.

Continuou então andando, indo para a suíte principal da mansão número cento e oito. Não bateu na porta, mas abriu usando o cotovelo, ao que encontrava o quarto vazio. Um som nauseante declarava que a dona do quarto estava no banheiro.

\- Enjôo matinal ainda? - Emma perguntou, tendo de resposta o som de descarga.

A porta do banheiro só então se abria, ao que Regina saía, o rosto bastante vermelho, não parecia estar muito bem, ao que se sentava na cama e dizia chateada:

\- Já era para ter passado.

\- Eu sei - a loira comentou se sentando ao lado dela e entregando o copo de suco, tomava a própria bebida como se não se incomodasse com nada. - Mas às vezes é assim mesmo - e dava de ombros.

\- Quatro meses! - A Rainha não parecia se conformar. - Quatro meses vomitando todos os dias!

A campainha tocou no andar inferior, ao que Emma checou no relógio de cabeceira que horas eram. Não gostando do que via, virou o seu suco de uma vez e disse:

\- Vou atender. Termine sua bebida e troque de roupa.

Com isso, deixou o quarto da morena e foi para o andar inferior quando tocaram a campainha mais uma vez. Abriu a porta e suspirou fundo com a decepção ao ver Hook ali, segurando flores, um ursinho de pelúcia e um balão rosa de um lado e azul do outro.

\- Não sabemos se é menino ou menina, então eu comprei assim. E as flores são para você.

Emma teve que fazer um esforço imenso para não revirar os olhos, mas também não se obrigou ao ponto de fingir um sorriso. Não pegou as flores, apenas se afastou para que ele entrasse na casa e indicou a mesa da sala:

\- Pode deixar ali, a mãe de seu filho vai gostar.

Falar assim era um verdadeiro balde de água fria para as intenções do pirata, o que o fazia parar de insistir, ao menos pelo momento. Hook deixou as flores onde havia sido indicado, bem como o resto dos presentes. Esta havia sido sua forma nos últimos meses para tentar se aproximar da loira, maneira que ela categoricamente ignorava. Os dois se olhavam e aquela situação ficava estranha, desconfortável, como estava sendo no trabalho ou quando se encontravam em qualquer ambiente.

\- Você está bonita - ele disse puxando assunto.

\- Eu estou de pijama - Emma era seca, olhando para as próprias vestes e cruzando os braços. Não estava com vontade de ser gentil com quem não queria, não hoje, hoje era um grande dia. - Por que você não vai para a cozinha? Robin! - Ela chamou.

Robin Hood vinha da cozinha, luvas de borracha nas mãos e um avental no tronco. Hook o olhava de cima a baixo sem entender nada, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas o ladrão não parecia nem um pouco incomodado:

\- Emma, o café está quase pronto, por que não vai chamar Regina? Ela deve estar precisando comer depois de vomitar.

A Salvadora balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, ao que subia de novo as escadas. Uma vez que a mulher os deixava, Hook não aguentava e dizia:

\- O que é que você está fazendo?

\- Não quero Regina tendo que se preocupar com a casa, ainda mais com os enjôos matinais - Robin respondeu.

\- E por isso você fica aqui de empregada dela?

\- Não, eu apenas acompanho o que acontece com o meu filho.

\- Acha que assim vai conseguir ela de volta? - O pirata desafiava.

\- Pode ser que não, mas faço minha parte para ajudar, como pai da criança. Além disso… - Era a vez dele de provocar. - Caio mais nas graças das mulheres desta casa do que com flores - e deu um tapinha nas costas do outro.

As duas mulheres apareceram então descendo as escadas, já haviam trocado os pijamas por roupas de sair. A camisa que Regina usava, mesmo folgada e de botões, deixava aparecer algo do volume em sua barriga. Hook lançou um olhar demorado, ao que se via fazendo um comentário agradável, ainda mais pela presença de Emma:

\- Está crescendo…

\- Quatro meses - a morena o lembrou colocando as duas mãos sobre o bebê. - Vai ser uma criança grande.

\- Ao menos já sabemos que não são gêmeos - Robin lembrou, parando ao lado de Regina e pousando uma mão sobre a barriga dela também.

\- Verdade - Hook falou, mas os seus olhos iam para Emma, ainda não estava acostumado com a ideia.

A loira então ficava um pouco incomodada com a situação e decidia intervir:

\- Regina, Robin já fez o seu café. Melhor comer logo, meu pai deve chegar daqui a pouco e aí vamos poder sair.

Emma estava certa e Regina agradecia por ter uma desculpa para se afastar. Por mais que até gostasse de estar havendo uma participação dos possíveis pais do seu bebê, também se sentia abafada. Eram três, três homens que odiaria que fossem o pai de seu filho, cada um deles desejando algo diferente dela, sendo que tudo que a Rainha desejava era a sua vida de volta e caber mais uma vez em calças apertadas. Assim, se encaminhou para a cozinha acompanhada da Salvadora e foram tomar o seu café até escutarem buzinadas vindas da calçada. A loira pegou a bolsa da outra e juntas seguiram para o fusca, sentando nos bancos da frente, enquanto Robin e Hook iam no fundo, a caminhonete de David seguia atrás, na qual estava ele e Mary.

Se encaminharam então para o hospital da cidade, onde Dr. Whale já esperava na sala de exames. O que ele não imaginava era que Regina não estaria sozinha, pois foi entrando um a um, até a sala estar bastante cheia.

\- Isso está mais cheio que a Granny's fazendo promoção de panquecas! - O médico provocava vendo tantas pessoas. - Parabéns, Regina, se tivermos um surto de DST's, já sei quem foi o paciente zero!

A Rainha o lançou um olhar tão letal que o médico ficou sem jeito, ao que pigarreou alto e indicou a maca:

\- Pode se deitar.

Sem dar resposta e já sabendo como deveria fazer, Regina se deitou na maca, tentando ignorar o fato de que havia outras cinco pessoas na sala para ver o bebê. Era como se sua barriga fosse um aquário que todo mundo quer olhar os peixes. Levantou a camisa e abriu os botões, ao que Whale passou gel condutor sobre a pele e depois o aparelho de ultrassom. Ele procurava e procurava, até que parou e apontou para a tela:

\- Este é o seu bebê.

Era automático sorrir. Robin levava as mãos para o rosto, Hook o dava um leve murro no ombro, enquanto David abraçava a mulher. Mary tocou a mão de Regina, era a primeira vez que pareciam próximas desde que haviam descoberto a possibilidade do Príncipe ser o pai da criança. Emma, por sua vez, levava as mãos para os ombros da Rainha, ficando mais distante do monitor para que os outros pudessem enxergar.

\- E parece que está tudo certo com o bebê - o médico continuava, mudando o ângulo do vídeo. - Vê, aqui é o coração, bem forte e… - ia procurando mais. - Parece que temos um garoto aqui. Meus parabéns!

\- Sim! - Hook foi o primeiro a comemorar, impressionando até Emma. - Eu sabia! Sabia que seria um garoto!

Havia um certo alívio naquele ambiente, em todo o momento que haviam passado juntos. Enquanto Regina limpava o gel e arrumava a própria roupa, os outros deixavam a sala de exames, mas Emma ficou para trás.

\- Você parece mais feliz - a loira disse.

\- Eu estou - a outra concordou. - Tudo parece mais real e eles… - se referia aos possíveis pais. - Acho que eles estão aceitando melhor.

\- Você aceitou? - Era outra questão importante.

\- Ele é tão lindo - abria um largo sorriso ao falar do bebê. - Henry veio como consequência de uma coisa terrível que foi a Maldição das Trevas, agora esta criança também. Eu não vou amá-lo menos, na verdade, eu vou amá-lo com todas as minhas forças para me redimir do que aconteceu.

\- Você não teve culpa - Emma pontuou.

\- Não importa, eles - e apontava para a porta, para fora da sala - sempre vão questionar isso, mesmo que não falem.

Deixando o hospital, retornaram para a casa de Regina, onde Mary fazia o almoço com a ajuda de Robin e os outros ficavam na cozinha tomando cerveja para comemorar. Hook segurava a foto do ultrassom, que não parava de olhar a todo momento, mostrando para David enquanto dizia:

\- Eu vou ensiná-lo a velejar, a pescar e, quando for mais velho, a tomar rum como um homem!

A Príncipe ria, mas o fazia um tanto desconfortável:

\- Acho que ele vai gostar mais de cavalos, vai aprender rápido a usar uma espada, como ensinei a Henry.

Robin se virava no balcão, parando um pouco com a salada para falar aos demais:

\- Espadas são superestimadas, nada como um bom arco para se defender à distância!

Era tão bom escutar essas coisas.

\- Oh! - Regina soltou um gritinho, atraindo toda atenção para si enquanto levava as duas mãos para a barriga. - Eu acho que o bebê concorda com o arco, ele chutou!

Aquele era o primeiro chute que ela sentia, o que fazia com que os três homens parassem tudo que estavam fazendo para se aproximar e sentir. Eram tantas mãos, tanta empolgação, Mary continuava na cozinha, mexendo na panela, ao que Emma se encostou ao lado dela:

\- É muito legal o que você está fazendo. Eu sei que não é fácil e que deve doer, mas… Obrigada pelo esforço.

\- Emma… - Mary suspirou, olhando para a filha em seguida. - Eu e Regina temos muita história, mais do que eu gostaria, e isso não vai ser fácil, mas eu não a culpo, nem poderia culpar. Só é… - era até complicado de falar. - Só é difícil, mas vamos dar um jeito.

A loira tocou no ombro da mãe cheia de ternura.

\- A família está ficando grande - disse.

\- E cada dia mais confusa.

A noite começava a cair e Henry já havia chegado da escola quando os convidados foram embora. Emma saiu para pegar comida fora com a Granny, pois não arriscaria sua culinária mediana com uma grávida. Ao retornar, jantaram e Henry falava sobre nomes de bebês para o irmãozinho. Realmente pareciam uma família, as duas mulheres pensavam de cada ponto da mesa. Seria tão ruim? Já pareciam duas lésbicas divorciadas, a cidade comentava, não seria nada absurdo pensar nisso mais uma vez, ainda mais considerando que a loira estava mais interessada no bem-estar do bebê do que os três possíveis pais, o que queria dizer muito, dado que eles amavam a criança, mas não tinham o mesmo contato que a Salvadora.

Quando o garoto terminou de tirar a mesa e se retirou para o quarto para estudar, as duas foram para a cozinha. Emma lavava os pratos e Regina jogava os restos no lixo, também guardando as vasilhas de sobras na geladeira. Era um silêncio desagradável para as duas.

\- Então… - falaram ao mesmo tempo, ao que ambas riram.

\- Você começa - a Salvadora insistiu.

\- Certo - a Rainha aceitou, terminando o que fazia e se encostando no balcão central da cozinha. - Eu não perguntei, como você está? Com essa história toda e Hook. Quer dizer, ele é seu ex e você disse que terminaram porque ele foi um babaca sobre toda essa coisa de bebê. Deve ser difícil vê-lo agora se esforçando. Então… - era delicado abordar o assunto. - Se você achar melhor, talvez fosse o caso de dar outra chance a ele, não? - Extremamente delicado, nem sabia o motivo de estar entrando neste tópico.

\- Nem tanto - a loira respondeu para a surpresa da outra. - Eu estava tão acostumada a ter Hook me cercando, me seguindo e fazendo de tudo para chamar a minha atenção que eu esqueci de um detalhe: eu não era afim dele. Eu fui ficando e ficando, sem parar, e foi progredindo, fazendo meus pais felizes, dando um padrasto a Henry, mas… - ela mordeu de leve os lábios, finalmente erguendo os olhos da pia vazia e enxugando as mãos. - Ficar distante me mostrou que eu não o amava, só estava acomodada a ter alguém.

\- Então você está bem? - Regina não queria estar presumindo coisas.

\- Eu estou - Emma respondeu com um sorriso um pouco tenso. - Eu estou melhor do que estive, eu não sei, acho que toda a minha vida. Tenho Henry, vou ser uma tia ou irmã ótima para este bebê que eu já amo, e tenho você.

A última palavra saiu de uma maneira um tanto surpreendente para as duas. A loira foi firme em, mesmo assim, não desviar o olhar, enquanto a morena moveu os dedos colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, gesto que sempre fazia quando ficava sem graça.

\- Está ficando tarde - finalmente disse. - Boa noite, Emma.

\- Boa noite, Regina - era só o que poderia responder.

Em seu quarto, a Salvadora ficava deitada na cama, fitando o teto no escuro. Como poderia ser tão idiota e largar uma coisa daquelas sobre a morena?

\- Você é uma esquisita - sussurrou para si mesma.

Iria acabar afastando a outra se continuasse assim, e isto não poderia acontecer de maneira alguma.

\- Por que? - Se pegava indagando.

Então ia fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, embora tudo que viesse à sua cabeça fosse a imagem de Regina, seu rosto, seu sorriso, e como ficaria linda com a barriga grande.

\- Você é idiota, Emma, muito idiota - se repreendia duramente.

Enquanto isso, na suíte principal, a Rainha, de pijamas, passava hidratante nas mãos e ia se deitar, ao que apagava a luz. Não era fácil dormir sem alguém ao seu lado, não depois de conhecer a felicidade e esta lhe ter sido tomada. Mas não se sentia sozinha, não totalmente.

\- Tem Emma - se viu comentando.

Estava pensando na loira que estava no quarto logo ao lado, que estava fazendo tudo para ajudá-la, e seria bom ter alguém como ela em sua vida. Mas não já a tinha? Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, cheia de raiva. Não poderia pensar assim, não poderia querer ter algo justamente com Emma. Mas e se o tempo provasse…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

Aconteceu no meio da noite. Regina se levantou da cama com uma sensação de incômodo, descendo as escadas e indo para a cozinha de sua casa. Estava sendo complicado andar, se sentia pesada e redonda. Era isso o que significava estar com um bebê totalmente formado em sua barriga. Colocou uma mão sobre a mesa de centro, respirando fundo depois do esforço. Olhou para a geladeira e antes mesmo de pensar em ir até lá, sentiu o líquido quente que escorria pelas suas pernas.

\- Oh, droga…

Péssimo momento, péssima situação. Veio então a dor, não tão forte quanto imaginara, mas ainda assim ruim. Precisou respirar fundo mais uma vez, tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Emma estava dormindo num dos quartos no andar de cima, Henry também, e os dois tinham um sono tão pesado que a casa poderia desabar e não perceberiam. O celular ficara ao lado da cama, usar magia não era uma boa ideia, não sabia as implicações sobre o bebê. Escutou o som de algo batendo contra o vidro, uma, duas, três vezes, até enxergar uma ave negra, um corvo.

\- Diablo! - Falou alegre.

Malévola era mesmo a pessoa mais cuidadosa do mundo. Depois do que havia acontecido com Lily, encarregara o seu familiar de vigiar a Rainha, cuidando para nada de ruim a afligisse. A morena foi então até a janela e a abriu, ao que falava para o animal:

\- Avise sua mestra…

Mas nem conseguia terminar a frase, pois logo vinha mais uma contração e a dor, ficando agora pior. A ave não esperaria mais, já havia compreendido o que precisava e então voava para longe, indo alertar a quem interessava. Regina contava os segundos, apoiando-se com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e tentando relaxar o corpo, assim não teria desejos homicidas quando viesse a próxima contração.

Enquanto estava com a cabeça baixa, um par de mãos veio por trás, tocando-a com delicadeza na cintura, passando para os braços e dando um leve aperto de quem demonstra estar presente.

\- É muito mais difícil do que botar um ovo - Regina falou erguendo o rosto e se voltando para quem estava ali.

\- Aposto que sim - Malévola respondeu com empatia. - Diablo já está acordando os rapazes. Quer que eu chame Emma?

\- Ah, por favor! Eu nunca mais entro de novo em um carro dirigido por você - a morena era ácida, ainda naquela situação.

A dragoa sequer tentaria responder, não gostava mesmo dos veículos sem magia, ainda mais quando poderia ir de um lugar para o outro voando, o que era muito mais rápido. Levantou uma mão e girou o pulso no ar, ao que escutaram um grito e o som de algo pesado caindo no chão do andar de cima. Regina a olhou de uma forma a questionar e já reprovar o que havia sido feito, mas a loira não parecia se importar nem um pouco. Logo Emma estava descendo as escadas, completamente molhada da cabeça aos pés.

\- Eu sabia que isso era coisa sua! - Ela falou para Malévola, que apenas sorria.

\- Ah… - Regina levantava uma mão. - Alô? Grávida em trabalho de parto aqui!

Só então Emma olhava a morena da cabeça ao chão, a poça sobre o piso, conseguindo assimilar de uma única vez o que estava se passando.

\- Já?! Agora?! - A Salvadora perguntou em estado de euforia. - Ok! Ok! Vocês ficam aqui, eu vou pegar a sacola do bebê, acordar Henry… - E ia se afastando, ao que lembrava de algo, voltava para a cozinha e pegava as chaves do carro, penduradas na parede, jogando para Malévola. - Leve ela para o carro, banco de trás.

\- Nem morta! - A Rainha se opôs de imediato. - Seu carro nem porta de trás tem! Se eu conseguir entrar, nunca mais saio! Vamos no meu.

Emma revirava os olhos mas desistia de argumentar com a pessoa que estava dando a luz a outro ser humano. Ela então rumou escadaria acima, pulando dois degraus por vez para chegar o mais rápido possível no quarto do filho, enquanto Malévola levava Regina para a Mercedes e a colocava confortavelmente no banco de trás, ou o mais confortável que era possível.

No hospital, o dia começava a raiar com a primeira luz do sol enquanto toda a família esperava na recepção. Mary finalmente surgiu vinda da maternidade, usando uma veste protetora médica e sorrindo muito enquanto tirava a máscara. Emma, que andava de um lado para o outro, parou de imediato olhando a mãe. David, Hook e Robin se levantaram das cadeiras, ao que Henry largou o jogo do celular.

\- Deu tudo certo! - Falou a Princesa. - Regina está no quarto, o bebê também. Está tudo… - Ela estava tão feliz que ficava emocionada para falar. - Está tudo bem, como deveria estar! Parabéns, é um menino lindo!

Foi uma bagunça digna da cidade de Storybrooke. Eram seis pessoas entrando em um quarto pequeno para ver o bebê e a mãe deste. Regina estava sentada na cama, uma expressão bastante cansada de quem sofrera por muitas horas de um parto normal, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir com o filho em seus braços, segurando a mãozinha dele.

\- Ele é tão lindo… - Disse deslumbrada. - Ele é tão, tão perfeito… Me lembra tanto você… - E olhava então para Henry, ao que reposicionava o bebê em seu colo para que todos o vissem. - Este é seu irmãozão, ele que vai te ensinar tudo de errado que eu sei que você vai aprender - e olhava para os outros. - Mary e Emma vão te ajudar quando precisar se esconder de mim por não ter feito dever de casa, ou quando quiser comer doce escondido. E os outros… - Chegava a parte conturbada, o que a fazia pensar um pouco mais. - Um deles é o seu papai, mas todos vão te amar - depois se corrigiu. - Todos já te amam, muito.

\- E o nome? - Henry perguntou. - Pensaram em um nome?

Houve uma troca de olhares, realmente, com todos os problemas que aquela gravidez havia causado, em momento algum havia sido levantada a questão de que nome dar a criança. Regina precisou pensar em alguma coisa rápido, não poderia só chamar o bebê de "o menino".

\- Corey - a ideia surgiu de Emma, ao que todos a olhavam. - Como a avó.

Por pior que Cora houvesse sido em vida, sua morte foi algo que a redimiu, além de ter abalado bastante Mary Margaret. Aquela era uma forma de prestar uma homenagem póstuma a alguém que havia reconhecido suas falhas ao final da vida. Regina se deu por satisfeita, apertando o bebê contra o peito e repetindo:

\- Corey, eu gostei.

Não houveram objeções dos demais, era um bom nome, com um futuro cheio de amor pela frente.

No dia seguinte, mãe e filho puderam retornar para casa, lugar que se tornou bastante frequentado nas semanas que se seguiram. Enquanto esperavam o resultado do teste de paternidade, Corey alternava do colo de David para Hook, depois para Robin, conhecendo também Neal e Roland, brincando com Henry, Lily, Mary e Emma. Era muito bom, pois desafogava as responsabilidades de Regina, que podia descansar e se ocupar em reestabelecer o próprio corpo depois do trabalho de parto.

Uma noite, David havia trazido pizzas com Mary para o jantar, Robin colocava a mesa com Emma e Henry, ao passo que Regina balançava Corey depois de amamentar. Foi quando Hook aproveitou para pegar o correio e chegava com algumas contas, mas uma carta em especial denotava atenção.

\- O resultado do teste saiu.

Houve um instante de tensão. Regina entregou o bebê para Mary e pegou a carta, visto que ela era com certeza a genitora, nada mais lógico. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto rasgava a parte superior do envelope e abria o papel de dentro. Seus olhos correram rápidos pelas palavras, ao que, no final, franzia a testa com uma expressão confusa. Depois de deixar os demais tensos, ela ria, ao que Emma expressava a dúvida de todos:

\- E aí? Não pode ser tão ruim!

\- Os três - Regina respondeu estendendo o relatório para que quem quisesse o pegasse e lesse. - Corey é compatível com os três. Ele é filho dos três.

\- Mas isso é impossível - Emma pontuou. - Como?

\- Magia - Henry foi quem respondeu. - O bebê por si só já é um milagre, então magia explica.

Não era exatamente que explicasse algo, mas servia de justificativa. Regina estava tão cansada de tentar entender tudo que preferia aceitar, tal qual acontecera ao adotar Henry, que não importava os motivos, não importava o "como" acontecera, mas apenas que Corey era seu filho e , uma vez que a sua decisão fora de tê-lo, merecia todo seu cuidado e amor, não importando as respostas para as outras perguntas que pudessem haver. Claro que restavam ainda outros questionamentos, como o que acontecera nas vinte e quatro horas apagadas pela Maldição de Memória de Zelena, mas isto era algo que a Rainha realmente não queria saber e era mais fácil de aceitar assim. Independente do que a irmã houvesse feito, havia acabado e era melhor que a maldição se mantivesse e ninguém recuperasse as lembranças.

\- Então… Todos somos pais! - Robin quebrava o silêncio, parecendo genuinamente feliz, colocando uma mão no ombro de cada um dos outros pais.

\- Sim! - Era como se David fosse trazido à realidade ao ser tocado. - Sim! - E respirava mais tranquilo. - Neal vai crescer com um irmãozinho quase da mesma idade. Vai ser bom para ele - era uma forma agradável de ver, ainda mais porque ele próprio tivera um irmão gêmeo que fora privado de crescer junto.

Apenas Hook não havia se manifestado, parecendo bastante nervoso. Regina olhava para ele como esperando uma resposta à situação, mas foi Emma quem chegou perto e tocou-o no braço, ao que o pirata abriu um sorriso bobo.

\- Eu tenho um filho - ele nunca parecera tão feliz, nem mesmo quando começou a namorar a Salvadora. - Eu tenho um filho! - E a abraçou a ex sem qualquer segunda intenção. Se afastou logo em seguida e abraçou Regina. - Obrigado, obrigado!

Emma ficou olhando. Claro, esquecera que ali apenas ele não tinha filhos. A primeira criança que se tem é algo inesquecível, uma experiência única, isto ela sabia, ao que lançava um breve olhar para Henry, sentindo uma pequena dor no peito. Ao menos sabia que o pirata seria um bom pai, e isto era ótimo.

A pizza foi servida, o bebê foi para o carrinho ao lado da mesa de jantar, nada mudou com a revelação da paternidade. Em verdade, parecia que havia muito mais um alívio, como se um peso houvesse sido tirado dos ombros daqueles três homens. Havia um sentimento comum a eles que envolvia já terem aceitado, depois de meses para se acostumar à ideia, que a criança poderia ser filho de qualquer um, mais ainda, de cada um. Então o resultado seria muito mais uma manutenção do que já estava acontecendo, da situação atual, em que já se colocavam como pais em igual proporção.

A cozinha arrumada, os visitantes foram embora, Regina estava no quarto do bebê e terminava de colocar Corey para dormir, pousando-o no berço, enquanto Emma observava encostada no alisar da porta. De braços cruzados, a Salvadora repassava mentalmente quantas mudanças haviam passado nos últimos meses, como ela e a morena haviam se tornado mais próximas, como o menino as havia aproximado da mesma maneira que Henry o fizera. A Rainha se afastou do berço em silêncio, passando pela loira e depois deixando a porta com apenas uma fresta aberta.

\- Obrigada por toda a ajuda - disse no corredor. - Não sei como estariam sendo as coisas sem você por aqui. Acho que teria surtado.

\- Não, não teria - Emma foi bem sincera. - Você criou Henry sozinha, outra criança seria fácil.

\- Não com esses pais. Esses três pais - acrescentou com ênfase. - A gravidez foi difícil, não sei como vai ser agora.

\- Vai ser bem melhor - a loira era positiva. - Agora cada um deles sabe em que ponto está, eu acho que as coisas só tendem a melhorar.

Regina não respondeu, mas olhou bem para a Salvadora, naquele espaço pequeno e com luz fraca.

\- Obrigada pelo feitiço do desejo - disse finalmente o que estivera pensando por muito tempo.

\- Não precisa agradecer - foi humilde, mas ficava feliz em escutar.

\- Não, preciso sim. Obrigada, de verdade - falava mais séria. - Não foi como eu gostaria, como ninguém gostaria, mas eu estou feliz e espero que Corey também o seja.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu a constatação, ao que Emma abaixava o rosto brevemente para depois mirar a morena mais uma vez. Regina, por seu turno, passava os dedos numa mecha de cabelo, levando-a para trás da orelha. As duas se olhavam, mas nada era dito, nem precisava ser. Exatamente por isso era tão crucial que algo fosse feito. A Rainha deu um passo para o lado, em direção ao quarto, mas a Salvadora tocou-a no braço de uma maneira suave, o que a fez parar. Estavam a poucos centímetros, muito próximas naquela meia-luz.

Não existiam mais dúvidas. Emma deu o passo final e beijou Regina sobre os lábios em um beijo suave. Não demorou muito e a morena ia abrindo a boca, as mãos encontravam ombros, costas, ia se tornando mais intenso, o ar começava a não ser suficiente. Fossem ou não os hormônios da gravidez que levassem à resposta, nunca aparecera um momento tão certo para a loira tomar uma atitude, ou jamais iria acontecer.

Por outro lado, talvez fosse este o verdadeiro resultado do desejo feito naquele aniversário pela Rainha. Seu final feliz era se sentir em casa no mundo e, naquele instante, naqueles braços que demorara tanto para notar, era assim que sentia. Precisou que o bebê as unisse para fazer dar certo, ou ainda, os bebês, Henry e Corey. Um desfecho inesperado para o que começara de uma forma completamente diferente, cheia de mágoa e tristeza. Mas agora estava tudo bem, este era apenas o começo do que viria a ser um doce final para duas mulheres que haviam lutado tanto para serem felizes.

FIM


End file.
